My Destiny Book 2:
by Bekket
Summary: (takes place from rise of the snakes-wrong place wrong time.) After Skailar's last encounter with her father, she'd rather not talk about what all happened. But she is hiding things, from her family. She thinks that the tainted blood can't ever go away, and she would be the way she is forever. But, first step to healing is forgiveness, and talk... She needs to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**Kai's P.O.V**

Two months after Garmadon is gone and things are great! And all our spare time can go into Fist 2 Face two! WO HO! But sometimes Sensei is on our backs about training. My logic is if Skailar dosen't need to train, we don't either. She will usually use the excuse 'Im still hurt! What if the stitches rip!' But she is very useful. She's got more time of her hands than she can ask for! It's not fair!

While the guys and I were playing video games we heard battle cries and punches. I figured it would be Nya again but it was Skailar! I thought it was a good thing. A very good thing. She was on her way back to ninja-dom! "Careful the stitches might break!", I mocked.

"Shut up Kai.", She growled.

"And there's classic you.", I grunted. "So why have you picked today to start training again?'', I asked.

"Because. I think I am healed well enough to fight again. I think I am in no danger anymore. I can manage it.", Skailar said preparing to run the obstacle course again.

"Well im going back to play video games.", Kai said.

"Go for it!", Skailar said starting the course.

I went in to play the game and I heard her training more."YEAH! Haven't done this course in two months and I NAILED IT!", Skailar yelled.

"Did she finish already?", Jay asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know.", I said sitting back down.

"I see she has finally decided to train again!", Zane said with a smile.

"Yeah or she decided to not be as lazy.", Cole snapped.

I didn't hear her but she came in. "Like you have trained much either!", She gowled. "Plus, I have practiced since we got back so I don't lose my thunder... Unlike you four!", he said stealing a bottle of water from Cole's mini fridge.

"Hey! Hands off Mrs. Garmadon!", Cole growled.

Skailar glared at him. "Dont mention my dad!", She yelled. "I thought you'd got the message when I beat the earth out of you when we first met!", She said taking a sip of water.

"Sorry!", Cole said turning back to the game.

"Haven't you played that stupid game enough lately?'', She asked. "You four could afford some training!", She said with a laugh.

"You saying I eat too much cake?", Cole asked madly.

"That's exactly what im saying.", Skailar smirked happily.

"It's just the fact you've never played a video game!", Jay said.

"And I don't plan on it. Only make time for stupid things when nothing else is happening!", Skailar said.

"Since when is a video game stupid!", I snapped.

"Since the day they were made. Now if you'll excuse me blobs, I have training to do.", Skailar said. Her bangs slightly uncovering her left eye.

She left after that to train more. "DID SHE JUST CALL US BLOBS!'', Cole said staring at the door.

"Yep.", Jay said simply.

"That's the last insult I take from her!", Cole said throwing his controller and running off to fight.

She was running the course when we came out a few minutes after Cole stormed out. "Skailar!", Cole shouted.

"Yes Cole?", She smirked.

"If you really want to fight, you have one.", Cole said pulling out his Scythe.

Skailar only laughed. "I have trained in Spinjistzu since I was very young. I began when I was two. Even if I have not been training, I didn't need it in the first place.", She said. not changing her stance.

She pulled out her steel Tessin. "Bring it on... Blob.", She said.

Cole ran straight at her. Skailar could almost read minds. She moved instinctively. Skailar charged Cole from behind and plowed him against a wall. "I haven't even done Spinjistzu and I have won.", Skailar said.

"Not yet!", I said.

Skailar turned her head. "Ha! All four of you against me? easy.'', She said.

We all charged her. She jumped up. She kicked Zane and me in the jaw and punched Jay and Cole in the stomach. "If I were my father you four would not be breathing... Understood?", Skailar asked. "It is important, no it's not important, It is a HAVE TO that you train! only insulted you this time for being dumb enough to think that you are good enough to fight my father. I have not train NEAR as long as he has and I beat you four with NO spnjistzu.", Skailar said helping her friends up.

"Yeah...", Cole said weakly. "That's a good reason.", He said.

"GUYS!", Nya yelled. "LORD GARMADON HAS RETURNED! He was spotted approaching Jamikai Village.", Nya said.

"Oh great.", Skailar said getting her stuff. "The greatness returns.", She said walking after us.

"HURRY UP SKAILAR!", I yelled and she began to run.

"Can I help?", Nya asked.

"Sorry sis, where we go danger are bound! This is a job for the ninja!", I said reaching for my reigns. "Uh... Little help?", I said. I couldn't reach the reins.

"Idiot.", Skailar said jumping on my dragon.

"Can't you shape-shift?", I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I don't feel like it.", she said playfully. "Lets go...", She said reluctantly.

We took off and were half way there before I pranked Skailar back for insulting us. I pushed her off my dragon. She caught up as a black dragon. "WHAT THE HECK KAI!", she yelled.

They all laughed. "Ha ha ha.", Skailar said. "You did that to get me back... Jerks.", She said laughing a little bit.

"Just like old times eh Rocky?" ,Cole said patting his dragon.

"Do you guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?", Kai asked.

"I do.", Skailar said. "I have read plenty of scrolls about this. I think four of us will be the protectors of the Gr... Never mind. You don't need to know.", Skailar said.

"He may be onto something. Since we got these golden weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them.I wonder what they do!", Jay said looking at his Golden Nun-Chucks.

"I for one look forward to the future! If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be!", Zane said.

"Is anybody else excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking trying out some new Spinjistzu moves! Could be the perfect opportunity!", Cole said.

"Im not to enthusiastic about it...", Skailar answered.

"Dude he's the most evil person to ever live in Ninjago!", I said.

"He... He wasn't always the way his is today. He was kind, proud, and loving once... But after my grandfather died, it all went downhill.", Skailar snapped.

Jay laughed."Race you there!", he said.

We all took off our dragons, and Skailar flying fast as she could. She was in the lead for a bit, then I cam in first, then Jay, than Skailar again. We approached Jamanikai Village and Skailar said it was a nice village. "Jamanikai Village... FIRST NINJA THERE WINS!", I declared.

We got there pretty quick. " I won! I was first on the ground!", Skailar declared.

"Ha ha! I was here first!'', I said.

"No,no! Nobody was faster than me!", Jay argued with me.

"My feet were down before yours!", Cole said to Zane.

"You are all disillusioned, t was clearly me!", Zane said.

"Guys!", Skailar said turning to her normal self. "We still have a place to save!", she said.

We all went up to see what was going on. We all heard an evil laugh. All happiness, left Skailar's face. she breathed in deeply. "Let's do this!", Skailar said.

"Stay sharp fellas, what ever happens, never let your guard down!", I said.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I was excited to see things I hadn't in a while. But I was confused I heard a stupid little laugh, and eyed the kid who claimed himself Lord Garmadon... "It is I! Lloyd Garmadon!", He yelled.

"No way.", I whispered.

"Do you know him?", Kai asked.

"I know him pretty well.", I answered not taking my eyes off him.

"Lloyd Garmadon?", Jay spat. "I thought we were gonna face _Lord _Garmadon!", Jay sad unhappy.

"It's his son!", Cole said. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again! And to think we could have been doing Spinjistzu already!", Cole said.

"Give me all the candy, or I'll release the serpentine on you!", He said opening a can and snakes popped out.

People started throwing vegetable at him and little friut. I will admit it was a tiny bit comical... But it was also heart breaking! "No, wait! I asked for candy NOT vegetables I hate vegetables!", My little brother yelled.

"He's gonna have to do a LOT better than use an old bedtime story to scare people.", Kai said flinging a little plastic snake.

"The serpentine are REAL Kai, they are not something to joke about!", Zane said.

"The serpentine real?", Kai said. "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago, and were supposedly locked under ground.", Kai said.

"Uh... Sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes, and to exact they don't unify upon those who put them there!", Jay said afraid.

"It was an old wise tale to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong! Don't you think it's suspicious that nobody had found one of the tombs?", Kai stated.

"Well that's because you'd be a fool to look for one! If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes rumor or not!", Cole said. "Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this! Nothing to see here!", Cole said.

"Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you till the count of three!", My little brother said. "One, two.", He said being cut off.

"What are we supposed to do?",Kai said. "Spank him?", He said.

"Two and one half!", my brother said.

I guess Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane had other plans for my little brother. "AH! You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words!", Lloyd was cut off.

Zane bought us all candy. "Thanks.", I said with a small smile.

"Next time try paying for your candy!", Cole said.

"Crime doesn't pay mu Chaco! You can take that to the bank!", Kai said.

"Mm mm!", Jay mocked. "Cotton candy!", Jay said.

I waited for the others to leave. I hopped on the roof where my brother was put. "Go away ninja!", He said.

"Calm down Lloyd. I just want to get you down.", I said getting him down.

I han't eaten my candy. I wasn't hungry. "Lloyd.", I said."Why is a kid with as much potential as you doing stuff like this?", I asked.

He shruged. "I don't no. I want to be like my dad.", He said.

"Trust me, our father would not want us to be like this, just because he is.", I said. "I learned that the easy way.", I said.

"Your dad isn't Lord Garmadon.", he said.

"Yes, Lord Garmadon is my father. Im Skailar, your older sister.", I said.

"Really!", he said with enthusiasm.

I nodded happily. "Yes.", I said. "Really.", I said. "We are in this world together little brother.", I said walking off. "I don't want to see anything like this ever again.", I said. "Ok.", I said.

He nodded. I could tell it was a lie. "I got my eye on you. Remember that.", I said throwing him my cotton candy. She smiled and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Green Ninja (or not)

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I went back with the guys who were looking at me angrily. "What I do?", I asked looking at them.

"You let Lloyd go.", Cole said.

"He's my little brother what was I supposed to do!", I snapped.

They looked confused for some reason. I face-palmed. They didn't get it. "Lloyd GARMADON! His son! Ring a bell!", I growled.

"Lets just get back to the monastery.", Kai said.

"What are you doing with my uncle's bag?",I asked Kai.

Kai looked at his bag, and it was Sensei's. "That's Sensei's bag. You must have accidentally took it in the rush.", Zane said.

Kai picked up a scroll that fell, and opened it. "What is it!", Jay asked.

"It's a scroll windbag!", Kai said.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch!", Jay defended.

"It's not chicken scratch.",Zane and I said at the same time.

"Sorry.",I said.

"No please you first.",He answered.

"Zane... Just explain it to the three dork wads!", i said.

"Alright!", Zane said.

"It's the ancient language of our ancestors.", Zane said.

"Can you read it?", Kai asked.

"Well... I can try.", Zane answered.

"And if he can't I will.", I said.

"This... Symbol means prophecy...", Zane said.

"Prophecy?", Jay said confused.

"It means it tells the future!", Kai said.

"Corse... Ha ha... I knew that.", Jay said ackwardly.

"One ninja will rise above the others, and become the Green Ninja... The Ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord.", Zane said.

"Ooh! Look a picture.", Jay said.

"Dark Lord?", Kai said confusedly. "Do you think they Mean Lord Garmadon?", he said.

"Well duh!", I snapped. "How many other dark lords do you know!", I said.

Kai glared at me for a second. "Wait!", He said. "Is that us!", He said. "Are you thinking what im thinking?", Kai said.

"Like how good im gonna look in green!", Jay said.

"Isn't it ovbious im gonna be the Green Ninja!",Kai said.

"The color obviously suits me!", Jay said.

"Technacly I am the best!", Zane said.

"If my opinion counts, I think Zane or Cole would be a better Green Ninja than you two!", I said looking at Kai and Jay.

"And what? You don't want to be the Green Ninja?", Kai growled.

"NO!", I yelled. "I don't want to be the one to kill my dad!", I snapped.

"Oh...", Kai said. "Sorry.", He said.

"Guys!", Cole shouted. "Come on! Lets just go home.", Cole said.

"I agree.",Zane said.

"You and I both...", I said changing to a dragon. "First back home wins!", I said taking off.

"NO FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!", Jay yelled.

"Or your reflexes aren't as good as lightning!",I said with a laugh.

We got back real quick. I waited for the guys to get their dragon stalled up and then I just followed them. "So, we all agree, the Prophecy says that one of us will become the Green Ninja. And it will not rest until it is decided!", Jay said passing me.

"May I suggest a tournoment? Last ninja standing is the best.", Zane said.

"And will be declared the Green Ninja! I love it!", Kai said.

We walked in to see a very common sight. Nya training. Well on occasion, at least I have someone to talk to. She was really good! I mean until she saw us and was hit in the face with a dull axe. "Ooh..." I said walking over to Nya.

"H-hey Nya. Getting close to beating your brother's speed record?", Jay asked.

"Im getting there.", Nya answered. "I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?", She asked.

"Pretty much...", I said. "But I did meet my little brother. First time I've seen him in nine years.", I said.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry sis.", Kai said.

Cole started to get out some training armor and threw a helmet at Jay. He hit him too. I thought it was great. "Three matches. The winners of each compete for the title. Armor is for our own protection. Time to see what these babies can do!", Cole said.

"Hey Nya, wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?", Kai asked.

"Na.", Nya said. "I think I'll just visit Jamanikai Village Knock yourselves out.", Nya said.

"I plan on doing just that.", I said with a slight laugh."Im getting my own Armor.",I said. "Better get used to getting your butts whipped now.",I said with a playful smirk.

I went in and looked for my armor. I looked for like twenty minutes! "What are you looking for?", My uncle asked.

"My armor I brough from the Underworld.", I answered. "Why? Do you know where it is?",I asked.

He shook his head. "Im sorry, but I don't.", He said.

"Thanks anyway.", I said. And then I kept digging.

At last I finally found it and put it on. It was armor that looked like claws wrapping around my waist, and a small thin helmet that looked like a Dragon's claws around half of my face. "Good memmories.", I said.

I quickly ran out to see Kai, and Jay fighting. Just when I came out thunder cracker shocked himself with his Nun-Chucks. I laughed. Then Kai charged Jay and missed. I laughed silently to myself, and kept watching. Kai jumped up the wall and fought Jay while doing so. And Kai won it by hitting Jay with a small fireball. "Next up Cole Versus Zane.", Kai said. "NINJA-GO!", He said taking a step back.

"Come on Zane mop the floor with his face!", I said.

I think that's the first time I made him laugh. Cole charged Zane. Zane jumped and insted of hitting him he took out a training pole. Zane threw a Shurkin and Cole caught it under his foot. I knew what was in for him when he touched it, but he didn't. Soon Cole's feet were froze. Witch is pathetic for Zane he could have easily won! Cole tripped him with the head of his Scythe and put the Scythe to Zane's neck. "Looks like frosty couldn't wipe the flor with me.", Cole said.

"Don't worry, if you beat Kai, then I will.", I answered with a growl.

"Next Cole versus Kai! NINJA-GO!", Jay yelled.

Kai and Cole went STRAIGHT at each other and there were a number of blocks before there were any hits. Cole stabbed his Scythe in the earth, blowing Kai backwards. "Yes!", Cole said fistpumping once.(:D)

Kai freaked out and went at Cole again. He tried to use his sword but... It stared on fire... I face palmed because I knew HOW to use the weapons. Sensei soon came out and took Zane's Shurikins of Ice and put the fire out. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!", He yelled.

"We were trying to find out who the Green Ninja was!", Jay said.

Zane and I smacked Jay in the back of he head. "Idiot!", I snapped.

"Sorry, did I say Green Ninja? Ahem, Sorry I ment lean... Uh...", Jay couldn't find anthing to say.

"You were not supposed to see that.", Sensei said.

"But sensei we want to know! Witch one of us is the chosen one!", Kai said questioningly and sinsearly.

"NONE OF YOU!", Sensei snapped. "If you don't unlock your full potential!", He said.

"But my sword," Kai said. "It was so bright! Is this what you ment by unlocking our weapons?", Kai asked.

"You are only at the beginning. And the road is long and winding. But yes, this is what I ment. If this is what it takes for you to train, then so be it!", Sensei said. "But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be The Green Ninja.", Sensei said.

After that he returned to meditation or something. "Wanna keep going?", I asked. "I still need to wipe the floor with Cole's face.", I laughed.

"Alright...", Kai said.

"Don't be jealous! Kai this is just practice now alright!", I said.

"Fine. For the title and prise of best ninja bla bla ninja go...", Jay said.

I ran straight at Cole as fast as I could . He dodged me and ran back at me. I grabbed his wrist and turned it. I penned him to the ground. If he moved he'd break his arm. "Remember this move?', I asked.

"Y-yes! It hurts worst this time!", Cole said.

"Tap out, say I quit or your arm gets it.", I said.

"I QUIT!" Cole admited. "You win Skailar now get off me!", Cole shouted.

"Alright.", I let go of his arm and kept my stance just in case he went back at me.

"Well that was fun.", I said.

"Only because you won!", Kai said.

I glared at him. "Dude I told you I don't want to be th Green Ninja. The battle was over before it started anyway. You all knew I was going to win!", I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Skailar' P.O.V

After 'wiping the floor with Cole's face', I wen't to my room to listen to music. The music I listen to is odd. Most Ninjago girls listen to One Direction crud and stuff like that. Not me. I listen to Imagine Dragons, Skillit, and stuff like that. I love Fall Out Boy too. "Where is that stupid song!", I spat searching for a song by Fall Out Boy called My Songs Know What You Did in The Dark. It took almost ten minutes to find it! When I finally found it I put it on and listened to it over and over again. The only thing I heard over the music was "THE SERPENTINE ARE BACK!". It was my uncles voice.

I paused the song and got up to listen. "Everyone in JamaniKai Village is in danger!", My uncle franticly yelled.

"Calm down Sensei.", Cole said. "We were just there! It was some kid who says...", Cole was cut off.

"The sprit smoke does not lie! An ancient evil has been releaced!", Wu yelled.

"Nya's there right now!", Kai said worried.

"Nya!", Jay said.

With that the guys and I went back to Jamikai Village. And yep... The Serpentine were there. "THE SERPENTINE ARE REAL!?", Kai exclaimed with confusion.

"Told ya.", I said with a smile.

"Im sure I know who let them out too.", Cole said.

I looked behind us and just our luck, the whole TOWN was hipotized! "Seriously!", I said. "Why does the universe hate me!", i said.

Jay pulled out his Nun-Chucks and prepared to fight. "No!", Zane said grabbing Jay's arm. "Our weapons are too unstable! We could do more harm than good!", he warned.

"Well I guess that leaves us with RUN!'', Jay said. And then we all took off. We didn't go very far appart though. We all eventually caught up with one another.

Nya soon came out of nowhere too. "Nya!", Jay shouted. "Your alright!", he said happily.

"Barely", Nya answered. "They've hipotised everyone in town!", Nya said.

"Mind control?", Jay said. "How's this possible.", he said.

"I have no Idea.", I answered. "But Ninjago is not the most normal place on earth.", I said.

"Good point.", Jay said.

"When they rattle their tails, don't look em' in the eyes! That's how they get you.", Nya warned.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?", Jay said. "We can't use out weapons, now we have to fight with our eyes closed! Perfect!", Jay said angrily.

"The snake with the staff, is the general. He's the one in charge. if we can get the staff from him, it holds the antivenom. We get that, we can save everyone.", Nya said.

"look guys, lets forget about the whole Green Ninja thing. Lets make Sensei proud. The five of us! We're a team.", Kai said.

"Now your talking!", Cole said excitedly.

"Well at least we have a game plan now. Ready to save this place?", I asked honestly.

"Lets do it.", Cole answered me for once.

"Oh, and Nya," Jay said. "You can be our honorary member!", Jay said.

"Gee, thanks.", Nya said scarcasticly.

I laughed because the others didn't catch her adattiude. But I did. We were soon going out to confront the snakes and my younger brother. _Mental note, beat the crud out of Lloyd if he ever joins your team... Scratch that, KILL HIM!_

Kai was the first down. I think he might have been unaware of the snakes around him at first, but he saw them eventually. By eventually, I mean when they attacked him. "You wanna play!", He said angrily, "how about a little spinjistzu! NINJA-GO!", he yelled doing Spinjistzu.

He screwed up a little and ended up face planting the wall. "Ok, we are really out of shape.", Jay said with a slightly lazy-ish/annoied tone.

"See why I anted you to train!", I snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I heard enough of that this morning!", Jay growled back.

"Your dead meat when we get back to the monistary.", I growled pouncing off the building.

I heard a faint yell and recgoinised the voice. "Consider this a warning ninja!", Lloyd said with a really really bad evil laugh.

I saw Zane throw his Shurikins of Ice to trip Lloyd up. "NINJA-GO!", Zane said approaching my brother in an Ice-white tornado. "Sensei was right!", he growled. "Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today.", he said to my brother. "We should have delt with you the first time around!", zane growled.

I sprinted over just as Lloyd yelled: "RETREAT!". I snatched him by the back of the shirt and stared at him angrilly. "You stupid little kid!", I yelled. " Do you realize what you have just done!", I yelled.

"Let go!", Lloyd yelled at me.

I threw him down. "I expected much better of you.", I said standing over him. "I thought that you'd be better.", I said.

My eyes began to tear up. And that's when I just left all together. I didn't help the guys and Nya fight, or... Or anything... After about three hours, Kai found me and chewed me out for leaving. I was un responsive. I said nothing and appoligised. Witch seemed to be surprising to Kai. I did't really speak the rest of the night either. I hadn't gotten over it the next morning either. I still didn't talk to anyone. I just let my anger out on the training course. Three bags broke because of me. There was dust and sand everywhere, until Zane froze the monastary floor."This roof isn't big enough for the five of us.", Kai growled.

"Correction, this roof isn't big enough for him.", Cole said in a correcting tone.

"It's like he's in his own little world.", Jay said. "I BET HE CAN'T EVEN HEAR US!", Jay said annoyingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Get used to him. you four have only known him a few weeks.", I said.

"Like you knew him any longer.", Kai snarreled.

"I did.", I said. "Only a few weeks though.",I said. "When I still went to school.", I said.

"You wen't to school?", Jay asked.

"Well duh. Till I was seven.", I said.

After that Sensei Wu came out of the monistary. "Sensei," Kai said. "Zane's weird.", Kai said.

"What is weird? Someone who is different?", Sensei asked. "Or someone who is different than you?", Sensei asked.

"No, Sensei, he's weird werid!", Cole said. "He walked in on me while i was in the bathroom to brush his hair.", Cole added.

"He burst out laughing when Nya and I were watching a sad/romantic movie.", Jay said.

I started to laugh. " He ate all the Deli meat and left a note that offered me cheese!", Kai said.

"We like the guy, he's really smart, but he's just a little off some times.", Kai said.

"Zane is a brother. And brothers are often different... I should know.", Sensei Wu said.

"Yeah he'd know best.", I said slightly mockingly.

then after that Sensei Wu hit me over the head with his staff. "OW!", I said rubbing my head. "Ok, Ok I get it. It hurst to talk about Garmadon. Now I know how you guys feel.", I said.

Kai laughed at me. "Finally.", He said.

"Don't push your luck kai.", I said angrilly.

After that we heard the door bell and Kai, Cole, and Jay yelled "MAIL!".

The three ran up to the front door to get what ever came in the mail for em'. "A letter from Jay's parents. Kai has a fan letter, and something from Cole's father.", The mailman said handing The three their things.

"What, No package?", Cole said. "Im expecting something from creatures, beast, and beyond.", Cole said surprised.

"No... Nothing from... Ah ah here it is.", the mailman said pulling out something else.

"Yes!", Cole shouted. "Rocky's gonna love this!", he said running off.

Kai, and Jay opened their letters and I went over to Zane. "Nothing for you?", I asked.

The question must have caught the guys' attention. "Hey Zane.", Jay said. "How Come you never hear anything from you parents?", he asked.

"I don't remember my parents...", Zane answered sadly. "I've been an orphan all of my life...", he said hanging his head.

"You mean you've never had a home?", Kai asked.

Zane shook his head no. "The Monistary is your home now.", My uncle said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you all know along in this story, there will be cursing. So if you don't like it don't read.**

* * *

Zane said nothing and sadly walked into the monistary closing the door behind him. I glared at Kai and Jay. "Ya had to ask!", Skaialr snapped.

"What! We didn't know!", Kai said.

"You should have stopped talking when he hsaid 'I've been an orphan all of my life'!", Skailar yelled angrilly.

"Why are you so defencive of Zane?", Kai asked.

Jay's face soon had a smirk on it. "You like him don't you?", Jay asked.

"What?!", Skailar asked. "No, I don't.", She said.

"She totally does!" Kai said mockingly.

"No, I don't!", Skailar snarreled.

"Sssuuurrree.", Jay said mockingly.

Skailar rolled her eyes. "What about you and Nya hm?", she asked.

Jay stuttered. "N-nya? W-we're j-just f-f-friends.", He said.

Skailar burst out laughing. "Yeah whatever.", She said.

Jay angrilly crossed his arms. "brat.", he said.

"Shut up Jay. why do you two have to be such asses?", Skailar snapped.

"Such language!", Cole said walking by.

"Watch your back.", Skailar said to Cole.

**7 hours later ( I think that would be about 7 or six o' clock just an estimate.)**

While the other ninja talked to each other, Skailar kept to herself as usual. It had been twenty minutes after dinner had been served. "Mm. i love it when it's Zane's night to cook!", Jay said.

"Hey!", Cole said. "I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!", Cole said.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut! You _really thought _Jay was speechless all throughout dinner?", Kai said.

"Ha, yeah please don't make that again.", Jay said seriously.

"I agree with thunder cracker and spark plug. You suck at cooking Cole.", Skailar said picking up a piece of sushi with her chop-sticks, and eating it.

"Like you're any better.", Cole said.

"no offence Cole...", Nya said. "But she _is _better at cooking than you.", she said mockingly.

"Bo-ya!", Skailar said with a confident smile.

"It's just not my thing.", Cole said.

"Ditto.", Skailar said.

"Got that right.", Jay added.

"Don't ever try to be a cook.", kai said.

Cole rolled his eyes. Soon after that, Zane came out with a chicken. "Dinner is served.", Zane said. He was wearing a little pink apron.

Skailar started laughing imediently. "Pink really?", Skailar said. "Why not something else. Like white, or grey?", she said with a smile.

"Zane. Your wearing a... not even I would wear that!", Nya said between laughs.

"you laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?", Zane said walking over to the end of the table.

"No!", Kai said laughing. "We laugh because you came out wearing that rediculous outfit!", Kai said.

"I guess we don't share the same sense of humor.", Zane said.

"Well how about this.", Cole said picking up a plate of shrimp and shoving it in his face.

"You guys are such children.", Skailar said.

"We're only sixteen what do you expect Skailar.", Jay said laughing.

"im sixteen too ya know.", Skailar said. "But I guess weirdos will be weirdos.", Skailar said with a laugh.

After that Cole took a piece of sushi and threw it at Skailar who dodged it. " Your gonna need to try harder than that.", she said with a smirk.

Then they started to pelt her with all kinds of food. She was laughing for once. "Alright time to bring the thunder.", Skailar said taking Ice from her drink and she started to chase Jay. "She tackled him quickly and shoved the Ice down his shirt. "COLD COLD COLD!", He shouted trying to get the Ice out of his shirt.

"That was fun.", Skailar said eating some more Sushi.

The rest of the Ninja, and Nya, and Sensei Wu kept food fighting. Skailar eventually had to leave so she could actually eat. Soon she saw a falcon. She thought it was awesome. But it was just a bird to everyone else. After a while Zane came out to take out the trash and she went with him to talk. Soon he saw the falcon too. And after a little 'dance' he did with the bird, he followed it. As did Skailar. "Oh dang...", Skailar said when they got to where the falcon led them.

"Looks as if your brother didn't listen to you.", Zane said with worry.

"Stupid kid! Where the hell did my mom drop him off!", Skailar said.

"What do you mean?", Zane asked Skailar.

"My mom left us for no real reason when i was five. She took Lloyd with her. And look what a disaster he is because of her!", Skailar growled. "But we will come tomorrow. We need to tell everyone about this.", Skailar said.

"Agreed.", Zane answered.

"Tell them first thing in the morning?", Skailar asked.

"Yes." Zane answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**No P.O.V**

At about six in the morning, Skailar woke everyone else up with a screeching roar. "AH!", Jay yelled falling off his bed and landing face first on the floor. "What are you doing Skailar it's six in the morning!", He said picking himself up and rubbing his head.

"Don't tell us it was for no reason!", Kai growled.

"It wasn't for no reason! Zane and I found something you have to see it!", Skailar said. "But get dressed first", She said.

"What you mean you and you boyfriend found something last night.", Cole mocked happily.

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on him he's just a friend!", Skailar growled.

"Whatever.", kai said. "Go we need to get dressed.", He said.

"don't have to tell me twice.", Skailar said leaving.

After Skailar got back to her room she listened to one song that always made her cry. "terrible things'', by Mayday Parade. It always saddened her. It also served as a clear reminder that usually things don't work out for her. Witch was true. She was a very unlucky person."Skailar!", A voice yelled.

Skailar took off her headphones and paused the song. It was Zane. "Lets go.", he said.

She nodded. "Alright.", was her answer.

They walked down the steps but then they ran getting to the bottom. "Would you tell us how you stumbled aoupn Lloyd's seacret tree house?", Jay asked.

"Follwed a bird.", Skailar and Zane answred.

"Sorry.", Skailar said.

"No no, It's my fault.", Zane replied.

"Can we just continue!", Skailar said ending the conversation.

"Why'd you follow a bird?", Jay asked.

"It danced.", Zane said.

"oh, ok, was it a coco bird?", Jay said joikingly.

Everyone, even I laughed. Except Zane. "Of corse not. Everybody knows Coco Birds are not indiginous to these forests.", Zane explained and then he ran on.

We looked at eachother, shrugged and moved on. We could hear Lloyd yelling commands at the serpentine. "Holy canoly Frost was right!", Cole said in awe.

"We can't let that brat and those snakes get a foot hold in gotta destroy this thing before it becomes operational.", kai said.

"Whoa whoa, are you sure! It looks like a pretty cool tree house! Theres a rope course, oo a tree swing!", Jay said.

"Hey! Remember whos team your on! Alright guys what do we do?", Cole asked.

"It looks like the entire place is being supported by those three trees. Once those ties are severed the whole place is gonna fall like a house of cards!", Kai said.

"Well there's our game plan!", I said. "Cut the ropes and run?", I asked looking to Cole for answeres. After all he was the leader...

"Why would one build a house of cards? Such construction would be careless.", Zane said.

Kai, Cole, jay and I all face-palmed. How did he not know what we ment. I mean really! "Oh brother.", Kai said.

"travel in shadows boys", Cole said. "Oh boys and skailar.", Cole corrected.

"You got it blob.", I said with his annoying nickname.

"Stop calling me that!", cole said.

"Lets just go!", Kai said breaking our brewing storm appart. "he's right I might just break your arm this time.", Skailar said. "I have an advantage.", i said shapeshifting to a squrriel and runnig to the nearest tree.

"That girl's got it easy.", Cole said.

"You comming or what!", I said.

The serpentine and Lloyd looked around. they didn't see anything, but it was funny. Kai went up to one rope, cut it, and it sent him flying to the top of the tree house. Cole used the bottom of the Elevator, and Jay and Zane just climbed two trees to get to the top. We all did get to the top. All caught up and together. "Everyone on a plate. Stay there when you cut the ropes!", I said still a squirrel. I went with Cole. Everyone else had their own. "Cut it Jay!", I yelled over to him turning back to myself.

"NINJA-GO!", He said to cut the rope with spinjistzu.

"Cut the next one Zane!", I yelled.

He nodded. "NINJA-GO!", he said doing the same as Jay.

"Cole, Skailar Wait till we are off the tree house, and then cut the line!", Kai yelled.

That's all I remember until my uncle showed up with a flute. I gues Cole blacked out too because he didn't remember anything either. "We're getting out of here because this whole place is comming down!", Nya yelled.

We all jumped on Kai's dragon and wen't back to the monistary. "that flute. It cancels their powers!", Jay said.

"It's as old as the serpentine themselves.", My uncle. "We have to hurry! The monistary is ungarded!", He said.

We got back to the monistary. There was nothing absolutely nothing... The serpentine set it on fire and stole their staff back. "We're too late!", Kai said angrily. "those snakes!", he growled.

After landing, Cole, Jay, and Zane hurried to free their dragons from their burning homes. "ROCKY!", Cole said slightly frantic.

"O-our home...", Kai said.

"My home...", I said walking over to a spot that was random to the guys. I saw something that I wasn't leaving behind. It was a small burnt blanket. It was small for me. And it had now many holes. I picked it up and folded it since there was almost nothing left of it, it fit in my pocket. "Shard put this out!", Zane yelled.

The dragon did as told and put the fire out. "The training equipment... Gone...", Zane said.

"OUR VIDEO GAMES GONE!", Jay said sadly hugging Zane.

"They stole their staff back.", My uncle pointed out.

"What do we do now...", Cole said. his dragon almost knew he was sad and nuzzled him.

Kai picked up a charred piece of wood and smashed it in his hand. He was angry, and tired. I knew what was about to happen. "If you two hadn't followed that silly bird none of this would have happened!", kai yelled.

"Kai!", Snesei said in a warning tone.

"No, sensei he's right, because of you two my high score has been delated!", Jay yelled.

"This is a teaching moment! We must learn from this!", Zane said.

"A teaching moment what's wrong with you! Don't you get it! EVERYTHING IS GONE!", Cole yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!", I yelled. "I have had enough of you four constantly fighting. I had enough when I was little. I don't want to loose my brothers over a mistake I made!", i said. "Zane is a brother too. I know that I am annoying, hot tempered and rude, but. I have lost too much to loose you. Appoligise to Zane at once.", I said.

"Oh and you!", Cole yelled at me. " If you hadn't been protective of only one of us instead of all of us, this wouldn't have happened. In fact if you hadn't come along, our lives would be better, we would be stronger, and we would just be better! We would be better off if you died!", Cole yelled tackling me to the ground.

I pushed him off me. "I will leave then. It's not like I see you as my family anyway. Plus it's not like I need you.", I said jumping off the side of the monistary. I shapeshifted to a dragon and flew off.

I guess Zane left too. I ran into him in a little abandoned ship thing. I ran up and hugged him tight. "You alright?", I asked blushing a little bit.

He nodded. "You ok, you look red.", He asked.

"Yeah I think im ok. Other than the fact Jay, Kai, and Cole were at their dumbest back there.", I said.

"There is no need to hold on to their hate. Let it go, and forgive them.", he said.

"I know. I was lectured on the same thing every day when Iwas little. I used to get in a lot of fights. With almost everyone.", I said. "That's the reason I have no friends. Im to rash, bad tempered and im not an understanding person. I can't get along with anyone.", I said sitting near the railing on the ship.

"you get along with me just fine. It might just be the fact I am clam.", Zane said.

"That's probobly it. My dad only put up with me because he had to. I was the only one he had in the underworld.", I said


	6. Chapter 6

**Nu P.O.V**

"I know what the others think of me. I see it on their faces every single time they look at me. Annoying, rude, stupid girl, evil, sinister... And so many other things. I know they hate me. That's why I don't plan on going back. Like Cole said, their lives, and your life would be so much better if I were gone.", Skailar said burying her face in her hands.

"That's not true.", Zane said. "Your a great person. I could help you with your temper if you'd like.", He said.

"there's the thing Zane. My dad's blood, you know how it has the great Devours venom in it. So do I. Evil literally runs in my blood. I can't change... If if I tried, or wanted to...", Skailar said not looking up.

"I still think there is hope.", Zane answered.

"Thanks... But, I am too dangerous to be around anyone. I know you are my friend. But one thing I have to ask is _why_ are you my friend?",

"Because, I believe everyone no matter who they are, or their reputation, deserve a chance.", Zane said said putting his hand on Skailar's shoulder.

Skailar didn't answer. She just smiled a little. "Maybe we should find our way around this place.", Zane said. "Jay could fix it up and it could be our new home.", Zane said.

"That would be pretty cool. Maybe we could surprise the jerks with something good. I don't feel like having Cole jinx us with his awful cooking.", Skailar said with a slight smile.

That made Zane laugh and mad. It was mixed. "So I guess we are cooking tonight?", Skailar asked.

"Yup. We are cooking tonight.", Zane said.

"Well we'd better start.", Skailar said getting up.

* * *

(With the other ninja, sensei wu and Nya.)

"w-what are we eating again?'', Kai asked.

"M-mud newt. Not bad for something that lives underground.", Cole answered.

Jay had some rocks near him. He threw them at a can trying to get them in. He threw one and got a new high score. "Y-yes! new high s-score!", Jay said.

"Remember.", Sensei Wu said. "We must be thankful for what we still have...", He said.

"What do we still have! Our home is gone...",Cole said.

"You know, I don't really miss our home...", Kai said. "What I really miss is Zane and .", kai said.

"Yeah I miss them.", Jay said.

"Zane.", Nya said confused.

"yeah, you know, white ninja, the smart strange one, and Skailar, rude one, Garmadon's daughter.", Jay said.

"No!", Nya said. "Zane!", she said pointing to him.

"ZANE!", Everyone else yelled running to the two.

"Yeah I see you guys were concerned about me to.", Skailar said.

Jay laughed akwardly. "I missed you... Sorta...", He said.

"Close enough.", Skailar said.

"Guys, we are so sorry about everything we said. we are a team that means we are all responsable.", Jay said.

"You don't need to appoligise to me.", Zane said.

"Or me.", Skailar said.

"But what about all those awful things we said. Isn't that why you two left?", Kai asked.

"Of corse not. I saw the falcon again and I followed him.", Zane said.

"That's our Zane.", Cole said.

"What about you Skailar? Did you just leave for no reason?", Kai asked.

"No. I had really gotten myself to believe that you hate me. I don't blame you though. I am rude, I did help kidnap Nya once, and I act like I hate eveything. I thought you guys would be happier if I really had left.", Skailar said sadly.

"Look, we were mad, we are sorry. And we are so glad your safe.", Nya said. "We are happy to have you back.", Nya said as everyone hugged Skailar and Zane.

"Why? Is it my turn to make dinner?", Zane asked.

"Yes, Zane we would love for you to make dinner.", Sensei Wu said playfully and happily.

"But Skailar and I already made it. Come I want to show you what I found. I think you all will be pleased.", Zane said.

Everyone followed Zane and Skailar until they just... Stopped. "I can't explain it, but I feel a strange connection with the falcon.I think he's trying to show us the path we need to take.", Zane said.

They walked around a rock and they both stopped. "Our new home.", Zane said motioning to the ship.

Everyone talked for a second. "Do I smell pie!", Jay said.

"Cobbler berry. Oh and I made mertle berry, and apple!", Zane said.

Everyone was clearly happy. Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya ran to the Bounty. "I don;t remember the last time I felt this good about something I did. We sorry.", Skailar said.

"You have done a good thing Skailar. I feel that you are getting close to dicovering who and where you are ment to be.", Sensei Wu said.

"Thank you, but don't for get Zane. He found this place, I just happened to run into him."Skailar said.

"Yes. I am proud of you too Zane. One day I promise we will find your family.", Sensei Wu said.

"But I have already found it.", Zane said.

"I feel there is more to you than meets the eye. There is something special about you Zane.", Sensei Wu said.

"Sensei, will I become The Green Ninja?", Zane asked.

"It's too early to tell. But if it's in your path, you'll know. Come now you two, it would be a shame to let them eat all that pie.", Sensei Wu said.

Skailar decided to eat alone. She didn't know why she wanted to but... She did. She saw her brother . "Lloyd...", She said. She put her food down and approached her brother.

"Stand back Ninja!", Lloyd yelled.

"Calm down Lloyd im not going to hurt you.", Skailar said. "Can I ask you something...", She asked.

"What? Why do you care about me.", Lloyd snapped.

"It might have something to do with the fact you are my brother.", Skailar said.

Lloyd looked at the ground. "So.", he said.

"Your my only family member that I really care about. Why don't you come in with us?", Skailar asked.

"Nobody there cares about me...", Lloyd said.

"I care bout you, our uncle cares about us... Lloyd... please.", Skailar said.

"I can't... I have to be alone...", Lloyd said.

"Than please I beg of you, please, don't be like our father. He... He's not like you. Your better. He dosen't want you to be like him...", Skailar said.

"What about you!", Lloyd snapped. " You were evil.", He said.

"Correct. But I am not anymore. I have changed. And if you aren't comming with me, then at least be the good kid I know that you can be...' Skailar said slowly walking back to the bounty.

Lloyd had rejected her offer and left. "What was that about?", Cole asked.

"Trying to get my brother on our side.", She answered.

"Ah. Why didn't he come.", Kai asked.

"He dosen't know you i guess, and he has his little heart set on being like my father. I hope he changes soon, or he is gonna be on the blacklist.", Skailar said.

"Oh no! Not the list!", jay said with a loud laugh.

Skailar rolled her eyes. "I had better go to sleep. Night guys.", She said walking off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Skailar's P.O.V**

The next morning, we all woke up to the sound of a gong. "Serious...",I mumbled under my breath.

"EVIL DOESN'T SLEEP AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! If you want to reach your full potential, you must see every day as an oprotunity.", My uncle said not stopping with the gong.

Finally one of us got up. I think Kai. "O.k o.k we're up...", Kai said tiredly. "But if you want us to reach our full potential, shouldn't we at least get a full night of rest...", He continued.

"You call that rest!", Cole snapped. "I think my back has more lumps than the mattress.", Cole said popping his back.

"We were up so late talking about how cool it is to have a new headquarters I guess we lost track of time.", Jay said preparing to brush his teeth. "Since the monastery burned down Im glad we have a roof over our heads.", Jay said. And after that, Jay spit out the toothpaste and dirt that he somehow put in his mouth.

"What is your lesson today Sensei?", Zane asked doing something like yoga and Spinjistzu. "Mastering the Strike of the Scorpion? Or perhaps the gra- oof!", Zane said falling through the floor.

"I think today's lesson will be... Chores.", Sensei Wu said.

"Chores!" we all said at the same time.

"Ninja fight sensei! They do not clean!", Cole said.

"In order to respect ourselves, we must respect our new home and where we are from. And this place is a long way from being a ninja headquarters. I expect everything to be spotless when I return. And put your backs into it.", Wu said leaving.

"Oh great! Now we have to fix this hunk-of-junk before my uncle gets back. We aren't going to be able to pull that off.", I said.

"She's right! This place is gonna take forever to clean and fix up!", Kai said.

"Unless we put more than our backs into it huh?", Jay said hinting.

I liked his idea. Use spinjistzu to fix this place up! I never would have thought of that. "Note May sixteenth, Jay had a good idea.", I said mockingly and happily.

"Thanks! HEY!", Jay said.

" I'll take one half, you can take the other.", I said stepping out of our room.

"Wait a second. Would it not be faster if we worked in groups?", Zane asked.

"Alright fine.", I said.

"Kai, Zane and Skailar you take one half, Jay and I got the rest.", Cole said.

I said nothing and just agreed to what blob said. I have no clue what my Spinjistzu was going to do to help. It's not fire. So I couldn't burn whatever jerms, and diseases were in the bounty. Not lightning, so I couldn't get all the dust. I wasn't earth, so I could not get all the dirt stuck inside. And Im not ice so, I can't compleately clean a whole room. "Ok So what am I supposed to do? Darkness isn't really a good cleaner!", I said confused and slightly frustrated.

Zane and kai looked at each other and shrugged. "I do not know... Oh how about you go around the bounty after it's all clean and see if we missed anything!", Zane said.

"Whatever you say. It makes sense to me.", I said leaning against the wall.

I looked at Kai who was smiling right at me. His face spoke: TALK TO HIM! I punched his arm and left. I waited for them to clean that room, so I could check it. I'll admit it was pretty quick. They surprisingly missed nothing and before I knew what was going on, we were playing video games. "Dang your better at video games than I thought.", Jay said.

"I know. That's kinda funny cos I have never played a video game before this second!", I said.

Soon Nya, and Sensei got back. "What took you so long!", kai said happily.

"Whoa. This place looks amazing! You guys did all this!", Nya said.

"Ninja don't just fight Nya, we clean!",Cole said his face not moving.

"Hm. You have exceeded my expectations!", Sensei Wu said.

"Yeah we did!", I said jokingly.

"Oh dang! Is Skailar actually playing a video game!", Nya said.

"Weird right!", Cole answered.

"Yeah, but im totally kicking your butt!", I snapped.

Nya looked out the window to see someone coming. "I think we're about to have some visitors. And loud ones at that.", She said.

"Ugh... It's my parents. Please if they start yapping don't get em' goin' they don't know when to quit! Because if you start talking, than they'll start talking, and suddenly half the day is gone before it a-", Jay was cut off by Kai.

"We get it! They talk alot! Cherry doesnt fall far from it's blossom.", Kai said under his breath.

We walked outside to greet them. But I thought if they were ANYTHING like Jay my head would explode. "Mom... Dad! What are you doing here...", Jay said awkwardly.

"OH LOOK IT's MY BABY BOY! It's been so long since we've heard from you!", His mother said obviously happy.

"Mom! I called you two days ago!", Jay snapped.

"Well, it's not soon enough son, when are ya' coming out to the junk yard?", Jay's dad asked.

"Daaddd! Do we have to talk about the junk yard in front of my friends!", Jay said worried and nervous.

"He hates it when we tell people he was born in a junk yard.", His mom said. I guess Jay quickly looked at Nya and then his mom saw her. "Aww and who are you you are soo cute! Your just my son's type.", He said.

"MOM!", Jay said.

"Im sure if you want, Jay could give you a tour. We worked very hard on it.", Nya said.

"We!", I snapped. "You and sensei were gone! Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane and me were the ones who did all the work!", I said.

Nya irritated, rolled her eyes. We gave them a tour. Jay's right. His parents wouldn't shut up the whole time. Finally we came to the last place. The bridge. I wasn't familiar with it myself, so I decided to listen. "This is the bridge. This extends into a periscope it tells us what's going on in Ninjago. And this... If a serpentine's not giving us the answers we want, and we're up late at night.", And like there was some magic signal, Jay's mom starts to talk.

"OO! A urohaprence to read their minds!", His mom said.

"An audio appliance to make em' talk!", His dad said.

"No.", Jay said. "A capichinno machine.", Jay said.

At that point I was desprate to not listen to Jay's parents so I just decided to listen to music instead. And in about three songs Jay's parents were gone. "Wha'd I miss.", I said.

"Nothing really just more of my parents odd talk.", Jay said.

"I feel sorry for you Jay. I like your parents. If only they talked less than you.", I said.

"I know. It's weird I don't know anyone who talks as much, or more than me!", jay said.

"I am offitially going somewhere else.", I said.

"Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend? Kai said that he could tell you wanted to while you were helping them.", Jay said.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND JAY! Jesus Christ Jay would you please stop saying that. I don't have a crush on Zane. He's just the only one of you with common sense.", I growled.

"HEY! That hurts!", Cole said poking his head in.

I rolled my eyes. I guess my hair slid out of place because the next thing, I heard... Was "how'd you get that scar on your eye.", Another one of Zane's 'marvolus' questions. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not say.", I said.

"Will you please tell us! Please!", Jay said begging on his knees.

I playfully pushed him over and laughed. "Three words. Sword of Fire.", I said.

I stared at his sword. "Anyother factors?", Cole asked.

"I guess my uncle. My dad as the main reason. But I don't feel like talking about it. It hurts to remember.", I said.


	8. Chapter 8 Punishment

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I woke up in the middle of the night and could not fall asleep again and I don't know why. Maybe it was the three bowls of ice cream I had before I went to sleep... I don't know... So I was walking around the Destiny's Bounty and when dawn came I wanted to just seep in any way I could. And that's when I heard something. I ran straight back to the room that I sadly shared with the guys. And i guess Zane just had a nightmare or something. "Sleeping in?", Jay said. "Your gonna be late for training.", he continued.

"How come no one awakened me?", Zane asked.

"We didn't think you wanted us to. You looked like you were having some dream!", Kai said.

"How do I know this isn't a dream too?", Zane asked getting up.

Just after he said that he was smacked in the face by Cole with a pillow. "Does that feel like a dream?", He said scarcasticly.

"No... Thank you for your help.", Zane said for some reason he sounded serious. Eh but that's normal Zane.

I rolled my eyes. "Still didn't notice I was gone?", I said.

Cole let out a little girlish surprised scream. "Oh. It's just you. You need to knock or something.", He said.

"To come in my own room?", I said.

"Where were you?", Kai asked.

"Ya' know... Just walking around since... midnight.", I said.

"You've been up that long?", Jay asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't fall asleep so walking was the next best thing for me.", I said happily.

"You are one sneaky girl you know that?", Cole asked.

"Yup!", I said. "I am a true ninja. Your getting... there I guess...", I said.

"Hey!", Kai growled.

"What! Until you can scare the crud out of me and take me down in one punch then you will be ninjas.", I said. I walked away. "See you on deck!", I said.

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"You seriously got Skailar to be that nice in four days?', Kai asked Zane.

Zane nodded in reply. "Pacience is a key. Because Skailar's temper... you know is really bad. And for that reason you need to listen to her and stay calm when she is angry.", Zane said.

Jay whispered to kai:" I think all I heard there was bla, bla mumbo-jumbo Skailar.".

Kai nodded. "That's all I heard too.", He said.

Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole made their way to the upper deck. "Took ya' long enough. What was holing you back?", Skailar asked impatiently.

"Zane. that's what!", jay snapped.

Kai laughed a little. "Little slow today. What exactly did you dream about?", Kai asked.

"I... I saw the Falcon again.", Zane answered.

"Whoa Zane, every time you see that bird something big happens!", Jay said. "First it led you to the secret tree house!", Jay said.

"Then it lead you to the Bounty!", Cole added.

"Alright," Sensei Wu said. "Stretches. First the swooping crane.", he said.

"This time, It showed me the Green Ninja.", Zane said quietly.

"THE GREEN NINJA!", Kai, Jay, and Cole said.

Wu turned around to see what happened. It was obvious that only two were paying attention. "That looks like the shocked monkey. Bad form more focus.", The ninja's teacher said.

"You can't just drop a bomb like that spill the beans!", Jay said.

"Yeah! What else did you see!", Kai said.

"He was fighting Lord Garmadon.", Zane answered.

"That's what the prophocey said. That the chosen one would defeat the Dark Lord.", Kai said. "Could you tell wich one of us was him.", Kai asked.

"Yeah did you see?", Jay asked.

"I could not tell. He or she shared atributes each one of us possess.", Zane said.

"Now! The pinching crab!", Sensei Wu said.

"Oh spinjistzu. I really hope Im not the Green Ninja...", Skailar said very quietly.

"Being the Green Ninja is something we cant choose.", Zane said.

"I know Zane... I just hope the universe didn't choose me.", Skailar said.

"Tell us everything! And don't spare any details! there has to be a clue that tells us who is the gre- OooW! hey!", Kai said as Sensei Wu came over and pulled his hair.

"What was so important to ignore my teachings?", Sensei Wu asked.

"Uh... Nothing.", Kai said.

"It was nothing Sensei.", Jay added.

"Yeah we don't talk while you teach.", Cole said.

"Everyone was paying attention.", Zane said

"Since you appear to be lacking in focus you can all share in the punishment.", Sensei Wu said.

"What!", Kai spat.

"Punishment!", Jay said.

"It was all Zane!", Cole said.

Skailar glared at Cole. "Ok we both know that's not true. You were talking just as much as him!", Skailar said.

"I was merely answering their questions!", Zane said.

"No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training! And tomorrow for that matter!", Sensei Wu said.

"Training!", Kai said. "For how long!", Kai asked.

"Until you can figure out this simple riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy.", Sensei Wu said.

"Ha! I have heard this one before. It'-", Skailar was cut off.

"Skailar. You are not being punished and can not help your brothers.", Sensei Wu said.

"WHAT!", Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane spat. "Why is Skailar not being punished!", Jay said.

"She was listening much more than you four and kept quiet to listen. Therefore, she will not be punished.", Sensei said.

"Oh great! She knows this riddle and can't help us!", Jay said.

"Well... I guess im gonna go somewhere else...", Skailar said.

"Have fun wherever your going...", Kai said.

"Oh what? Im the bad guy for paying attention?", Skailar growled.

"No I never said that!", Kai growled.

"Your acting like it. You want to complain go to someone who is gonna listen because we both know I don't care about what you have to say!", Skailar snapped harshly.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle

**Will u guys do me a favor and comment. I want to know what I need to improve in and stuff. I'd like to hear feedback :D Thanks and enjoy ^-^**

* * *

**Nu P.O.V**

Skailar sat right where Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole trained. She said even though she wasn't being punished, she would help them train. "Jay! when you jump, you need to extend your knees all the way. Not half way or you have a good chance of breaking your neck.", She said to her brother who was practicing a complex Spinjistzu move.

"Skailar.", Zane said. "Have we improved since we all first met?", he asked looking to the wisdom of the girl's Spinjistzu experience.

"Greatly! Your fighting, and Spinjistzu skills have improved very much! Though you still have a long way to go before you reach your true potential.", Skailar answered.

"A compliment? From you. I must be dreaming pinch me!", Cole said.

Jay pinched his arm and got hit upside the head by Cole. "OW! You said to!", Jay said. "you said it not me!", he said folding his arms.

"Skailar. Do you think we could take you out yet?", Kai asked.

"No.", was her short answer.

"Can we try?", Cole asked.

"I guess.", Skailar answered.

Skailar, and the guys got in striking positions. "Weapons or no?", Skailar asked.

"Weapons for sure!", Jay answered.

"Alright.", Skailar said pulling out her tessin. "One-on-one?", Skailar asked. "And then as a group?", she said.

"Sure...", Cole said.

"First Skailar versus Kai!", Jay said stepping back.

"Wha! Why me?", Kai snapped at Jay.

Jay let out an ackward laugh and shrugged. "Ladies first.", Cole said.

"Ha!", Skailar said. "For once Cole was funny. But anyway, bring it.", Skailar said happily.

"Your move Kai.", Skailar said stance staying the same.

"U... Uh ok...", kai said. He did remember the last time they fought he got punched in the jaw and was down after that. But he would try to win even if she was stronger than him. But after she came after her he lost again... This time he was thrown through the weak boards of the Bounty's upper deck. "Ok I seriously did NOT mean to do that.", Skailar wimpered a little.

"Im ok...", Kai said getting to his feet.

"Whew...", Skailar said nervously. "Who'es next?", She said turning her attention back To Jay, Cole, and Zane.

"Zane!", Jay and Cole said at the same time...

"O.K...", Skailar answered. She pulled out her tessin. She did not smile. Or smirk her face was blank of expression. The others noticed this and believed that she wanted to put all attention into the fight.

Zane took a strong stance and waited for his friend to strike. A smile grew on Skailar's face. "You gonna start the fight or are you afraid?", Skailar asked.

Zane ran and jumped at her head on. Skailar ducked and threw a hit to Zane's stomach on his back and Skailar went straight for he lay on the ground, Skailar's tessin to his throat. A friendly smile grew on her face as she let out a hand to help him up. "You alright?", she asked.

"Yes. I am alright.", Zane answered.

"Good.", Skailar said. "I don't want you guys hurt.", she smiled.

Kai, Jay, and Cole laughed. She obviously didn't get it. "Whats so funny!?", Skailar snapped.

"Nothin...", Cole answered afraid.

"Oh... I get it. Cole, YOU are next.", Skailar snapped fiercely.

Cole swallowed hard in slight fear. "Ok...", he said nervously taking out The Scythe of Quakes.

Skailar took out her tessin and waited for her friend to strike. "You first.", She stared right into Cole's eyes. Every time he moved his eyes to his target, Skailar would defend. Until Cole just ran at her. He swung the scythe at Skailar and she grabbed his shoulders, and kicked his legs from under him. The Ninja of Earth lay on his stomach and when he turned over to his back, Skailar put her tessin very close to piercing his skin, killing him. She wanted to, she did and Cole saw it in her face that she was mad and going to take it out on him. But suddenly, she stepped back. Angry. But Cole was alive. And that was all that mattered. "Jay... Your turn.", Skailar turned to face the ninja in blue.

"Well guys it was nice knowing you. If I die tell Nya I love her.", Jay said scarcasticly.

Skailar stood still waiting for Jay to be ready. "Ready?", she asked.

Jay nodded. "I think so...", The ninja answered.

"Ok. I am aswell. Bring it blue boy.", Skailar growled.

Jay ran straight at her, and swung his nun-chucks at her. Dodging, Skailar returned it by throwing her razor shart tessin at Jay, she missed and her weapon stabing itself into the mast of the Bounty. The two fought for the longest. almost three minutes. Skailar finally finished Jay off by throwing him on the ground. "Are you alright Jay?", Skailar asked. "You put up quite a fight. I don't want to see you hurt.", she said helping him up.

"Yeah, yeah, im fine.", He answered.

"Alright see you four later.", Skailar said in kind of a purring tone.

"Wait!", Kai snapped. "Why are you leaving?", he asked.

"Meditation...", she answered it was obvious it was a lie.

"Well don't be gone too long. You could help us train more!", Cole said.

"Alright?... See ya", Skailar said and she was gone quick.


	10. Chapter 10 tears

**Skailar's P.O.V**

"What is wrong with me!", I mumbled to myself.

Anger had obviously taken me first hand. After Kai, Jay, and Cole laughed at my attempt to help Zane, I somehow lost it. It wasn't even offensive... I am weird enough... Just wait until they see and evil burst... I could feel one, and I left for that reason... I can't control myself in that state... and if I hadn't stepped away from Cole the second I did, there would be a big blood stain on the Destinys Bounty... That's all i can say about it... Because as soon as I cont back to my room, my eyes turned green, light green, a misty sort of green. And I attacked everything. Not oly would have Cole been killed, but Jay, Kai, and Zane as well. When I finally calmed down, I just sit on the ground and cry. I know I can't change who I am, but out of all things, why in the name of spinjistzu would the creator of Ninjago, my own grand father, do this to his grand-daughter and not his grand son? _Do I really have purpose? or am I just a waste of time, blood and flesh? _I think. I honestly think I am worthless, but if I have anything to live for, it's the four ninja I now protect... This is what I ment by _"Zane I am too dangerous to be around anyone..._"

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle?", Cole growled aggravated.

"it can't be that hard! What' the best way to defeat your enemy!", Jay answered.

"Zane, your smart... What is it?", Kai asked.

"I do not know... But I sense Sensei is going to keep us here until we work together and find an answer.", Zane answered.

"That bothers me! Because while we are here working, that mean the enemy, is playing!", Cole snapped slamming a bo staff on the ground.

The four soon heard foot steps. "Found out what the riddle is yet?", Skailar laughed mockingly.

"Would you just tell us the answer!", Jay pleaded.

"Yeah... No.", Skailar growled. "Then I as well will be punished and we might be given a riddle I don't even know!", Skailar growled in reply.

"Hint?", Jay asked.

"No. I can't help you. Trust me I would by now if I could!", Skailar hissed.

"UGH!", Jay growled angrily.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Or you just love to see us suffer!", Kai hissed.

"Suffer!", Skailar growled. "You don't even know the BEGINNING of the suffering. You don't even know the definition", Skaialr was cut off.

"Suffering a painful phy-",Zane began

"Not now Zane!You don't even know what I have been through, training, that is heaven compared to... Oh I don't know, being stabbed with the scythe of quakes, or oh I know, nearly watching my own father kill his brother, maybe watching my mother die! Or maybe loosing my brother to evil, not seeing him in NINE YEARS!", Skailar yelled angrily.

"You lost a lot... We are almost of a kind.", Zane quietly said loud enough for them to hear

Skailar glanced over at Zane. She understood that he was an orphan, but she thought she'd rather be a thief stealing every day being an orphan than having her life. "Not really... Other than being an orphan, and loosing your parents, we are nothing the same.", Skailar 'kindly' snapped.

Zane was obviously upset by that. "Skailar!", The other three yelled.

"What it's true!", Skailar yelled in reply. "You all would not understand if I wrote down exactly what happened! It's hard to understand, and it is something you can't comprehend...", and for the first time, they saw her tear up and begin to cry.


	11. Chapter 11 Home

**Skailar's P.O.V**

I lay on the railing of the Bounty and I am in my own world. A perfect place. And sadly, I hear the alarm go off. I get up quick and end up hitting my head on the mast of the bounty. "Ow...", I say picking myself off the ground.

I fell a hand helping me up and when I am up, I see the face of my very best friend. "Thank-you...", I say and I blush slightly.

I barely catch Cole bump Kai in the side with his elbow, and my first instinct is to punch the strength out of him, but I stay still and smile. "It was no problem. It was a good thing to do.", Zane smiled right back at me.

My head is in the clouds and I forget that we have a mission. Jay smacks me in the back of my head to get my attention, and then he covers his head to protect himself. "Thanks Jay.", I say before quickly running to se what's happened.

I get there just as Kai runs out, and Cole... Zane too. I run back out and roll my eyes. "Ok where are we going!", I blurt going over to everyone else.

"Sadly, your brother unleashed another serpentine tribe, he's at Darkleys. Somehow taking it over.", Kai answered me.

"Im gonna kill that kid.", I said angrily.

"And you thought he could change.", Cole said.

I slapped Cole. Not hard, somewhere in the middle, but my soft is like Kai's hard... Not very soft. "OW!", Cole shouted in pain.

"He could change. I did, and I have the great Devour's venom in me. Oh who am I kidding you don't know what the Great Devour is do you?", I said changing the subject.

They all shake their heads. "Well you'll see what it is eventually.", I say walking back to my place on the railing. But I quickly move to the inside of the dragon's mouth.

I stay there a little while, but I soon come with everyone else. I take my original place on the railing and lay there quietly. "Looks quiet down there... Should we infiltrate using stealth?", I heard Zane say. Though I was almost tuned out and asleep.

"We've done that! What about our Golden weapons that turn into vehicles?", Kai suggested.

"Im still working out the kinks on that. Anyone else have an idea?", Cole asked.

"Well, I have one id-", I stopped him right there.

"Jay, I don't feel like going to the hospital, so please don't let this be stupid!", I growl.

"It's not like you have to go with us. You can shape shift right?", Jay asked.

"Jay, what's your stupid plan!?", I growl ignoring him.

"We use the anchor to fall down.", Jay answered.

"See ya down there.", I said shape-shifting to a bird.

Jay waved good-bye like an idiot, and I rolled my eyes. I flew down and perched on a place where a tile stuck out of the roof. I had caught the attention of Lloyd who came over to just look at me. I let out a screech that a falcon would make and scared him off. I laughed without being noticed. "Idiot", I said very quietly.

The serpentine looked back at me. I just sat there though. Tried to look like a normal bird. It didn't work. I flew off before I got into more trouble. And before I got squashed. I falcon dived and shapeshifted to a regular person. I smiled when I saw Kruncha and Knuckal. "Wow. By a child! You two are worse than I thought.", I said looking at them both.

"Well, well, well, Kruncha and Knucka. Substitute teachers? If we cut you down, we'd better not catch you hangin' around Ninjago again, or else!", and Cole cut them down.

They ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. and soon, were gone. "He's on the top floor! Let's get him!", Kai yelled.

I eyed Lloyd for a second, and shook my head before I began climbing up the walls to catch him. Cole quickly followed me climbing up the chan. Jay took the elevator, and Kai and Zane took the stairs. I heard Lloyd do that stupid little laugh of his, and oh, I had it! I climbed faster and stopped only to aid Cole. it didn't take much and we were soon on the top floor. well, Jay and I were at least. "Shocked to see me!", He spat.

"Do something!", Lloyd yelled a command.

The serpentine took something from Lloyd and Lloyd looked shocked. "W-what are you doing? I thought you were my friend!", Lloyd disappointed.

"all you wanted was to make the serpentine your slaves! Well sorry my dear boy, but I have other plans.", And the serpentine disappeared...

Jay began to walk toward my brother, only to be stopped by me. "You touch him Jay and you won't be the only one feeling punished!", I snapped. "I will get him.", I grabbed my brother.

"Hey! What are you doing! Put me down!", my brother demanded.

"Not this time kid!", I say.

"What should we do?", I head Cole say. "wash is mouth out with soap for a year!?", He said excited.

"Ground him indefinitely!", Kai added.

"Make him sit in the corner for a century!?", Zane actually sounded excited about this.

"I know exactly what we must do.", My uncle said.

I decided to hang around with my uncle. And... Odd enough, Though the best way to defeat an enemy is to make them your friend, I still would have punished him. He read him _'Jack Rabbit and The Snake' _I haven't heard that since I was two, but I still liked how Lloyd reacted to it.

Soon before it was over, I heard about say... four pairs of foot-steps. It all ended with: "and that is why Jack the rabbit never trusts a snake. The end.", My uncle put down the book, and I looked over at Lloyd.

"Wow... If my dad had read me that book, I would have never made that mistake... Im sorry uncle.", Lloyd said genuinely.

"You do not need to apologize. Im sure if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read. Good-night nephew, sweet dreams.", my uncle answered.

he walked out, but I remained by my brother. "You should have listened to me.", I say quietly.

"I know... If I hadn't wanted to be so like dad, I wouldn't have done that...", Lloyd answered sad.

"It's ok.", I sit him up and hug him. "You were never taught otherwise I will always forgive you." He cries a little and I do as well. Not sad, happy. I finally have my brother back. and now I can keep him safe... Lloyd falls asleep in my arms, and I refuse to move. I hear foot steps coming my way and Zane poked his head in the door. I don't smile, or anything. "Skailar, are you going to sleep soon?", he asked.

"I think im gonna stay here. I havn't seen my brother since he was really little... I want to be with him.", I answer taking a blanket from the bead and covering Lloyd.

"Very well. See you in the morning!", Zane said before quietly walking away.

"You like him don't you?", Lloyd scared the crap out of me.

I jump a little. "I thought you fell asleep. You are one deceptive little kid.", I said with a little laugh.

"Well?", he said excitedly sitting up from me. "Do you!", he said happily.

"Ok fine you caught me. I might have a small crush on Zane. Just maybe.", I said with a little laugh. "You need to go to sleep. you really do. I can stay here, or leave. what ever you'd like.", I said smiling.

"Will you please stay...", Lloyd said hugging me again. "Please...", he said staring into my eyes.

"Yes... I will stay. I will stay.", I hug Lloyd back kindly. "I love you...", I say quietly. a near whisper. But he was almost asleep.

"Don't leave.", Lloyd said.

"You don't need to worry... I will be here in the morning. I promise.", I said rubbing his arm.

* * *

**Did ya' like it?! Did ya did ya did ya! Tell me if you did! By the way, I don't have any ideas for Skailar's full potential, so ideas open ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12 The Pink Ninja

**Alright, first off chapter 12! Eight more chapters and I will throw something totally random in ^-^... I don't know that random thing though... Enjoy!**

* * *

**No P.O.V**

The next morning was a bright one. And Skailar was where she promised she'd be. She woke her brother up early too. "Get up Lloyd!", she was serious, and there was no love in her voice.

"Ugh... The serpentine didn't make me get up this early...", Lloyd complained.

"Well, if you are going to live with us, you do have to get up when we do!", Skailar said.

"Fffiiinnneee!", Lloyd reluctantly got up.

Skailar rolled her eyes. "look kid, if I am not the nicest person in the world, Im sorry, but I was not born with something that makes me kind, so be ready for anything.", Skailar looked for her Tessin she swore that she had it somewhere.

"Oh, I saw Zane bleaching you tessen white. He said he's gonna destroy it soon.", Lloyd said quietly.

"What! That is not my Tessin. It was my mothers... Oh he's dead.", and she was gone. she found her tessin it was black and said that 'you can't change you stupid girl' on it. "Ohh He's gonna regret this!", And Skailar went looking for Zane. He was arguing with Kai, Jay, and Cole. "You!", Skailar pushed herself past the others straight to Zane. "Care to explain!", Skailar hissed angrily holding the Tessin infront of Zane.

"What happened?", Was Zane's answer.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU DID IT!", Skailar yelled.

Zane shook his head. Skailar stared right into his eyes. They showed no intent of lying, they were eyes of an honest person. Skailar growled angrily. "He didn't do it. Who did it!'', Skailar turned her attention back to Kai, jay and Cole. "I didn't do it!", they all said at the same time.

Soon, sensei walked straight in,and slid the door hiding Lloyd. There was salt, pepper, a game controller, a screw driver, laundry soap,and a bottle of bleach. "YOU DID THIS!", They all yelled Lloyd.

**Skailar's P.O.V**

"Oh so I am not the only person's life you ruined.", I hiss angrily

"SKAILAR!", My uncle yelled. "I put him up to this for today's lesson. I wanted to show you the destructive power of rumors, and that jumping to conclusions only leads to trouble! Did you ever think to find out if the accusations were true?", he said keeping me back.

"That was not mine!", I yell back. "That is the only part of my mother's life that Misacko didn't take away from me! The only way I kept it was to hide it and you let Lloyd destroy it! If you really want me to think of you as family again, that you might want to turn to a different path because this one leads nowhere!", I yell.

"Yes, I know. There are still many things that your mother gave to you.", Sensei Wu said.

"But that's the only one I have! Don't you get it, my mother meant more to me than you do!", I yell at him.

"Where is your mother now?", Zane asked.

"She died!", answer.

"She's right.", Cole said. "Today's lesson is lame.", Cole added.

"Why can't you teach us to paralyze your enemy with one finger, or find out if a man is lying by the twitch of his nose!", Jay said.

"Because not all lessons are about fighting! And I misplaced my lesson book.", Sensei said.

Kai walked right up to Lloyd and found, yeah the lesson book. "You mean this lesson book!", Kai growled.

"It was the prefect plan! Until you showed up and messed everything up...", Cole slid the door shut. That was a good Idea. I could not stand my brother any longer.

If your done fooling around, I could use your guys on the bridge. We do still have a snake problem to attend to!", Nya said over an intercom system Jay set up.

"It's one thing to let the son of your nemesis live with you, but having my sister here! I mean come on! I thought this was a NINJA headquarters!", kai said angrily said.

I smacked Kai over the had. "Don't be a jerk Kai!", I shook my head.

"You do know I can hear you... Over and out!", Nya's voice.

We all head to the bridge, and listen to Nya. She's smart. No wonder Jay loves her so much. "Last we heard of Pythor, he stole the Map of Dens from Lloyd. And is now on his way to open the last two serpentine tombs.", Nya said showing where the dens were.

"Ugh... Don't remind me!", Lloyd said.

Pythor's our most dangerous threat. With his intellect and all four tribes unleashed, there's no telling what he'll do.", sensei said.

"But those tombs could be anywhere! Without the Map of Dens, we might aswell throw darts at a map!", Jay said.

"Good Idea.", Nya took out two darts. "Why don't we?", and she threw the darts right above kai's head. has she ever thought about being a Kunoichi? She's be good at it. "There are the locations of the Hipnobrai and Fangpyre tombs.", She walked past Kai with a smile on her face.

"Show-off.", He grumbled.

I laughed. She threw another dart at the map. "And this is Pythor's tomb. After many hours of ruminating on why the tombs were placed in these three percise locations, I discovered a secret pattern. She picked up a flashlight turned it on and flashed it at the map. "If you notice, all three are in line with the Ninjago symbol for Serpent.", Nya said.

Jay walked straight up to the map. "So the last two tombs must be here, and here! You are so smart!", Jay said.

"Ah, was there ever any doubt?",Nya said back.

"There's little time! Kai, Jay and Skailar head to the Venomari Tomb. Cole and Zane take the Constricti Tomb. And here. You might need this if you run into luck Ninja!", Sensei said giving Cole and Zane the sacred flute.

"What am I gonna do?", Nya asked shyly.

"Yeah!", lloyd Chimed in. "What are _we _gonna do?", he said.

"Nya, I need you here to make sure Lloyd doesn't get into any more trouble.", My uncle looked right at Lloyd.

"Ugh... Yes sensei.", Nya answered.

"Let's go boys! We got some snakes to club!", Cole said excited.

"Yes! Finally.", I say. I am quickly followed by the others. Kai uses his Blade bike, Jay his Storm Fighter. And I Shapeshift to a Griffin. I usually don't but eh. We all meet up at once at the foot of a toxic swamp. "Ew!", Jay covered his nose.

"What! It's not me! We're in the toxic bogs! this stuff will eat through you worse than Cole's chili! Kai picked up a stick and stuck it in the swamp. In seconds, the six inch long stick was now three.

"Oh dang.", I said. Well, Im flying. What are you doing to get to the other side and the tomb?", I asked.

They had already started to climb. "Ugh.", I shapeshifted again and flew to the other side. I got there before they did. "Let's just make this quick before Pythor gets here!", Kai said.

"This place looks empty. We must have just missed him. but check this out! They say your the green ninja! Well I say I am!", it echoed back I am I am I am.

Kai walked off, but I wen't with him. Just in case. He was actually scared by a frog. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that.", He said to the frog.

I saw something pretty quick. "Kai!", I said I pulled him back, but it was too late. We both ended up getting sprayed in the face with the Venom of a Venomari! "Jay!", Kai called. "Jay!", he said again.

Kai and I were soon surrounded by Venomari... Well... That's my assumption... I saw letters and numbers. I think Kai saw Gingerbread men and Elves... plus distorted vision. "Uh... This is not good! Jay JAY!", Kai called.

Kai fell to the ground and curled up aginst a rock. "There's so many! ELVES AND GINGER BREAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!", Kai yelled.

"Ok... I don't know what your seeing but this is no time to loose yourself. I need you partner!", Jay said.

"Killer letters killer numbers everywhere!", I said and I began to climb the rock.

Jay looked up at me like 'what did you just say!?'. "Iv'e never fought little people before! We're toast!", Kai said.

Actually. I think Kai was a piece of toast for me... Jay was a stick... Zane a snow man, Cole was a talking tree... Anyway ^-^... Cole and Zane showed up. "Anyone order a little kick butt?", he said. The cave echoed Butt.

Jay laughed and out of nowhere Pythor. "AH!", Jay let out a girly scream.

Zane took out the flute to play it and... Pythor... Stole it... I know it was pythor because of his voice. "Mm Let's not let music ruin things.", he said.

He and the other serpentine backed us up onto what I think was a log in the toxic water. I could hear the water disolve the wood and I could feel it too. I ran around the log yelling 'earthquake'. finally the pink snowman took my arm to hold me still. I didn't move not after that. "I have a sinking feeling that this may be the last I see you five.", Pythor hissed.

"That's it. I used to hate dragons. But now I offitally hate snakes!", Cole growled.

"Wait... Do you see that? It's a magic floating rope. We can climb to safety!", Kai (the piece of toast) said. He walked forward.

Jay grabbed his arm, and pulled him back. "Boy that Venomari venom is some powerful stuff.", Jay said.

"I see the floating rope too... Magic talking tree (Cole) is it really there.", I looked over at Cole.

"That must be what her vision is distorting you as.", Zane looked at Cole.

"I guess.", Jay said.

"Well whatever it is worth... It was an honor to fight beside you all.", The pink snowman said (Zane).

"Yeah... Me too.", Cole said.

"yeah. Ditto.", Jay chimed in (the walking talking stick ^-^).

Then a rope dropped down. "Hey what?!", Cole said.

"The magic rope...", Kai said.

"Quick! Everyone climb over!", Jay yelled.

Zane took my hand because of my vision and got me on the rope before himself. And, big surprise... A samurai. My vision was getting better. I got sprayed with less venom than Kai. "Whoa... You all see that right.", I asked.

"Yeah...", Jay said.

The samurai took care of the serpentine and Zane walked up to him. "Thank-you mysterious warrior. I owe you my life for sav-", he was sprayed wit a gas that made him pass out.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!", jay yelled and then we were sprayed too.

At dinner my vision got worse again... It was so annoying. I kinda ignored everything... except when Zane asked of the venom wore off yet. "Not yet... If anything it's worse.", I said I kept my eyes shut so I didn't say anything stupid.

Soon the alarm went off. "Cold vision must have caught something! That means the Serpentine are near!", Nya said.

I tried to get up on my own, but I could not. Zane came back to help me. he carefully, but quickly lead me to the bridge. "Oh no, Ninjago city!", Cole said.

"How many are there!?", Jay asked.

"Looks like all of them.", Kai answered. Looks like it's wearing off.

"Pythor must be trying to unite them.", Zane said.

"Ugh. I can barely see anything. It's so blurry.", I said annoied.

"GO! We must not let the five tribes unite!", Sensei Wu urged us all to go. Even me...

I tried to do spinjistzu to change, but it didn't quite work. For Kai. Or me. "It's ok. It'll wear off soon.", Jay said helping Kai up. "For now, your comming with me.", Jay said.

I was getting up, and I felt someone helping me. "Here. Come with me until your venom wears off.", It was Zane. Again.

I was changed. My venom was worn off by the time I jumped off the Bounty with Zane. But I wasn't gonna move. No way. "Hold on tight!", Zane told me.

He didn't have to tell me twice. Since my venom had fully worn off, I could remember this perfectly. Every moment of it. WE fell quite a ways. "I LOVE THE SMELL OF LAND HURDLING TWARDS YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!", Cole looked up at us.

I laughed. "Was that a joke?", Zane asked.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Oh.", He said.

He turned his surikins to his pretty awesome Ice Bike, and we used it to get the rest of the way down and to the ground. I was blushing quite a bit, and everyone noticed this. Jay even laughed. "Grow up.", I snapped.

"Whoa... Ninjago City...", I said. "This is so cool.", I said quietly.

"Amazing.", Zane said.

"So cool.", Jay added.

"The biggest City in all of Ninjago! I always wanted to come here!", Jay said to Cole.

"I always dreamed of being on a billboard here.", Cole said.

"You too?", Jay asked.

"Yeah, I did too.", Kai chimed in.

"But may I remind you, where are the snakes. we should be standing in the middle of a massive serpentine gathering!", Zane said.

We looked around until I said: "What about this way?", I pointed to a manhole cover.

"Ugh... I hate snakes.", Cole said.

"Don't be a little girl!", I said moving the manhole cover.

I jumped down and I was followed by Jay, Kai, Cole, And Zane. We found them all. "That's a lot of snakes.", Coel whispered.

"What are we gonna do?", Jay asked in a low whisper.

"I have an Idea! Follow my lead!", Kai said.

"That sounds like a great plan!", Kai said. "But you know the Hypnobrai will screw it up!", Kai added on.

"Those but-cheaks can bite my rear end!", Jay did in his best Translvainian accent.

"I bet they're drinking their own venom!", Cole said.

"All that digging must have given them dirt-for-brains!", Zane added in.

I said nothing. Just acted like other serpentine. I kicked several serpentine to make them fight.

I saw Jay and Zane running. Something had to have been wrong. I shapeshifted quickly, and ran after them. I caught up. "What happened!", I growled as Jay got taken. "JAY!", I yelled.

"RUN!", he yelled back.

Zane and I kept running. "What happened!", I said again.

"We must have been caught!", He answered. We came to a dead end.

"Oh no...", i said.

"Skailar go! Go I'll be fine.", Zane said trying to shoo me away.

"Your insane if you think I am leaving!", I said back. "Hide!", I said. I went down to the railing and shapeshifted my skin to be dark. I wasn't noticed. Neither was Zane.

"Ah...", Zane said releaved.

"Well that worked out nicely.", I said.

He nodded.

We got to our former place where we formed our plan. There were two ropes. "Go go!", i said.

"Look! A pink Ninja!", A serpentine said.

"GO PINK NINJA GO!", The others said.

I then came along. I distracted everyone else, while Zane freed everyone else. when done he said. "SKAILAR COME ON!".

I ran over to them. "Ok lets get out of here!", I said.

We ran, and were chased "Anyone have a good idea!", I said.

"Let us blow this popcicle stand!", Zane answered.

I looked at Kai. "I'll take that as a yes.", I said.

"Popcicle stand... I like it!", Jay said.

Zane froze all the tunnel infront of us. he turned his shurikis to his ice bike again. Everyone got on. "Skailar are you riding with us.", Zane asked.

There's not enough room!", I said.

I shapeshifted to a bird and soon, happily, we were back at home...

* * *

"You know, weather it was in a lesson book or not, we used the distructive power of rumors to our advantage.", Cole said.

"Now, the serpentine are farther than ever from getting their act together.", Kai said.

"Ya' know I don't think we would have gotten out of there if it werent for Zane.", Jay said.

"Don't thank me, if it hadn't have been for Lloyd's 'laundry skills' we all would have been found. Also Skailar helped too.", Zane said happily.

"Huh? No, I didn't do that much Zane. You freed everyone, and got us out of there. I was a distraction.", I said with a small smile.

Soon, my brother came in with my tessin, and Zane's Ninja suit. "Well it took me twenty loads, but your suit is no longer pink. And Skailar... I tried to fix your tessin.", He handed me my tessin and Zane his Suit.

The tessin looked a lot like it did. Deep purple two white dragons, and a Yin, and Yang in the middle. I hugged Lloyd. "Thanks.", I said.

"Oh, and to show Im sorry Cole, I got you a can of nuts!", Lloyd went over and gave them to him.

"Ha ha, don't think I don't see what this is. When I open this, a bunch of snakes are gonna pop out right? No thank-you.", he laughed.

He went to the fridge opened it, and snakes poped out from there. We all laughed. It was honestly the best time I had in a really long time... I wonder what tomorrow brings...


	13. Chapter 13

**Skailar's P.O.V**

The second I wake up, I don't want to get up. I am sick, I obviously have a fever, and I want to puke so badly... I don't get up until Cole says so, but even then, I hate the idea of getting everyone else sick. I am very slow and I move un intentionally. I am often found running into stuff, and i barely even notice. I ran into the mast, and that's when everyone else got the very clear picture. "You alright? You don't seem like yourself.", Cole said.

"No, I am not ok. I am sick. You really havn't noticed?", I said.

"I noticed but nobody listens to the blue ninja!", Jay snapped and looked straight at Cole.

"I think you should go sleep... We will manage.", Zane helped me up, and I went to sleep...

* * *

_Though today was wasted, tomorrow will be taken by the throat and controlled. It is a promise!_

* * *

I woke up the next morning fine... A one day thing? that didn't happen too often... Not to me anyway.I dress quickly, and realize I share a room with four other guys. But, they were gone. GONE... But I find them talking on the upper deck. "What-cha doing!",I scare them all.**  
**

"And good morning to you too...", Jay said happily.

I look around. "Where's Zane?", I ask.

Kai looked into a stop-watch, and was amazed. "Ten minutes! He just broke his _own _record! The guy's inhuman!", Kai leaned over the Bounty.

"Oh. That's where he is.", I said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so afraid. Your boy-friend is fine.", Jay laughed.

I glare at Jay. "Say that again I dare you!", Skailar hissed.

Zane came up shortly after. "Did I break the record?!", Zane asked.

"You destroied it!", Kai answered.

"Ok,Ok, Is anyone else thinking what im thinking? We've been training so long...I don't think we can get any better! Just think of all we've accomplished!", Jay said happy. "Zane, I mean, he can hold his breath for ten minutes! Kai you can run across one hundred yards of burning coals without getting hurt! I have the inability to get hit by lightning even when I was on that building! Cole can lift three hundred pounds. Plus me, nya her weights and my giant turkey! Skailar, she can move around without shape-shifting and scare us, sensei, Nya, and anyone else she wants to. She used to just stop everywhere and be annoying! WE need to ask Sensei Wu about this!", Jay said.

"The question should be raised. Perhaps we have reached our full potential!",Zane said.

We walked to my uncle's room, and the guys bragged about how much they trained. "Wow... Lies lies, infront of your sensei even. Shame on you.", I said jokng.

"Very funny Skailar.", Cole said unamused.

"I know, I know.", I laughed.

We all noticed we'd inturrupted my uncle. But Cole didnt. "Sensei What does true potential look like if-", he noticed.

We all did a bowing thing at the same time. "Our appoligies Sensei... We've intturrupted you...", Zane said quietly.

My uncle put down a katana. Into some case... Was he leaving!? He-he can't go now, we need him! We have not reached our full potential, and he and I both know how much trouble the guys, and Nya would be in if I left! I keep quiet and wait. He might tell us. "I am sorry if I have been distant lately... My mid has been elsewhere since Lloyd has gone missing... What can I help you with?", My uncle asked.

"Sensei... What if we've done enough training? What if we've reached our true potential? What if we're ready?", Cole asked. For the first time, he really wanted to know something. He really seemed confused. But of corse, my uncle has a smartass comment waiting.

"Humph. You might have reached peak physical condition. But you have yet to reach your inner0 potential.", He said. Ok maybe not so smartass... "In each and every one of us, there are obsticles that hold us back. Only when you quonqer that fear, will your heart be free. Only then will you reach your true potential...Only then will we have a fighting chance to stop the serpentine from releacing the Great Devour.", My uncle was obviously upset for reasons I already knew...

"There's more to the great Devour than you've let on isn't there sensei?", Zane asked. As usual clam, and eager to learn about what happened. I however... Already know.

"I too have obsticles within my own heart... There's a story I've never told you...", My uncle began to tell.

"Oh no. Not his story! Mind if I don't listen?", I ask quietly.

I know I ruined the moment. But I cry every time I hear the story. "Yes. I know you fell bad every time you hear this... You have heard it before, and don't have to hear it again.", My uncle said.

"Alright.", Jay chimed in. "Proceed.", he said.

"Humph... Long ago. When I was a young boy, Garmadon and I were more than brothers we were the best of friends.", Jay inturrupted!

"Whoa whoa. I know you two were brothers but really? The King of Cruelty, the Doer of Distruction, the Caption of Chaos, and you two were friends?", Jay asked.

I smacked Jay in the back of his head. "Really Jay! Im right here!", I growl. He knows I am angry, and places Cole between me and him. "Like he's going to help.", I say under my breath.

"PLEASE! No intrruptions!", My uncle said. "You see... He did not always have a wicked heart... One day, I lost this very katana. Knowing our father would be mad, he told me to go retrive it... But I refused.", My uncle kinda stopped a second. "He told me not to put off what can be done today. And went to get it himself. I heard little of what happened outside the monistary wall. But I heard a thump. I didn't know then what had happened... But when my father found him, he was very ill. For he had been bitten by a legandary snake that would grow forever as long as it consumed... A great evil had found it's way into my brother's heart... The snake's venom could turn the purest of things wicked... The Great Devour is the same one the Serpentine want to reawaken today... And it is the snake that took my brother away from me...", My uncle didn't want to speak I could tell.

Honestly, I could feel tears coming, and quickly wiped them from my eyes. "So the Great Devour turned your brother into the dark lord?", Kai asked.

"Hu...", my uncle sighed. "It was all my fault... Your five have finished your training. Now we must focus on stopping Pythor from collecting the four fangblades. But never loose focus on the obsticles that lie within each of your hearts. That hold you back from true greatness. Reach your true potential!", My uncle was clear.

"But how are we suposed to do that Sensei?", Zane asked.

"It is for each of you to discover for yourself. Now I must go on a personal jorney of my own.", My uncle said.

"Where are you going?", Jay asked.

"To a place you can not follow...", My uncle answered Jay.

"Hold on. If your going for Lloyd, the City of Ooraborris is filled with hundreds of serpentine! You'll never do it alone!", Cole was worried about his sensei.

"I am going to find someone who can be of aid... The Serpentine have united and grown stronger. We will need all the help we can get.", Sensei said.

We said our good-byes and watched him go. "I have a bad feeling about him going.", I said watching him go.

"Oh stop being a baby, it's not like he's gonna die!", Jay says.

"That's not what I mean Jay.", I say slightly angry.

"Than what do you mean?", Zane asked.

I didn't face him. I didn't look around. "He didn't tell us where he's going. Who do you think he's really going to bring back?", I say.

"Samurai?", Jay says.

"Other people?", Cole chimes in.

"I don't know. But let's just hope it's worth the trip.", Kai says.

"Agreed.", Zane says.


	14. Chapter 14 Skailar's True Potential!

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Honestly, I don't know what to do... When I hugged my uncle good-bye, I heard him whisper: "Take care of your brothers.", and he left...

ME!? Watch them! They won't last a day! A day! they will be gone before my uncle returns! If he wanted someone to watchover his students, he should have chosen Zane! He's way more responsible than I am, he's not litarally poisoned with evil, and he seems unable to do harm to anything not evil. I can loose my temper in less than two seconds, and knock someone out in .002! But I will try. I guess.

Not long after my uncle is gone, I and the others, plus Nya, are putting up posters to find the fangblade. Zane and I are on the same page, but I dont know about everyone else. "This is silly!", Zane says.

"You got any better ideas!", Cole answered.

"hey, maybe sensei is going to get the Samurai for help!", Jay said.

"You-", I began.

"The Samurai?! Im sure she, I mean _he _is busy looking for the fangblades aswell!", Kai covered the she with he. He knows the identity of the samurai!

"Is everything alright?", Cole asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?", Kai said quickly.

"One hundred percent! We're not hiding anything!", Nya said even faster... I may be wrong, but I think Nya or Kai, might be the Samurai.

Zane went to put up posters on the other side of the building we were at. He was about to put up a poster, and he just... Zoned out. A small breeze picked up, and posters began to fly out of his stack. The owner of the store, came out just to yell at Zane!"Hey! Weirdo! your making a mess of my store front!", Oh, I wanted to kill him. "You-who! Got a problem!", Zane dropped his posters and walked away. "maybe I should teach you a lesson on manners!", the man yelled.

But, Zane ignored him totally. Kai rushed over. "Im sorry sir! Sometimes our friend is in another world!", he said in Zane's defence.

"He's littering all over the place!", the store owner yelled in anger.

"We'll pick it up. So sorry!", Cole chimed in.

They picked up some posters and looked over at Zane. "Zane!", Jay said angrilly, "What's the deal!", he said.

Zane said nothing and pointed at a bird. Not just a bird though. The falcon! "The falcon...", I said.

"It's the falcon! Every time we see it, it leads us to good fortune!", Jay said happily.

We began to follow the bird.I was running beside Cole. As fast as I could go without tiring myself out in five seconds. When we bagan to climb, Jay got as tired as a ninja could get. "keep going... I-I'll catch up... Later.", Jay said in between gasps.

We kept going. we came to a rivine crossing, and Cole layed down on a log. "Just... just taking a breather. I'll meet up with you shortly!", Cole said.

We kept on running. Kai stopped for a second. "Good thing... We're in peak... Physical... Condition!", he let out a sigh and kept running. Zane and I did too.

We kept on following that bird. We'd ran about ten-elevan miles at least! "Oh... that bird just keeps going!", Kai said between breaths. "What do you make of this?", Kai asked pointing to a sign.

"I am not firmillar with a tree horn.", Zane said. He'd lost no breath. Dang. Has he been doing training in the middle of the night or something?

"Probably just some wild squirrels.", kai said. "Well don't loose him! I'll wait for the others to catch up.", kai said.

Zane and I took off. we kept on following the bird until it just... fell to the ground! It was... A robot. "your... A robot!", Zane said.

Zane picked up the bird, and carried it. well until we both heard foot-steps. I thought it was a tree horn at first, but, no. Since I am the unlickiest person I know, it's a guard robot! I picked up the falcon and moved it so It would not get crushed. I watched as Zane fought the robot. I soon joined in. we won quickly. Like we needed to try. I looked at the robot, and saw the same symbol the Falcon had on it. I thought about what it ment, though nothing came to mind... It's like Zane has known this place for many many years... Like he practiced the whole moment for well...EVER! he knew where to got, and everything! Soon, Zane found something, I never would have guessed was there. It was like a house. But on the inside of a tree. "so this is your home my falcon friend.", Zane said clamly.

"Guess it is.", I say looking around.

I follow Zane aimlessly, until I bump into him at the bottom of the stairs."Sorry.", I say quietly.

I look to my left and see all these brilliant blue prints! One was for the falcon! One was for... Zane...No, no, no, no! This cant be right! I looked over at Zane, he looked at me. I quickly tried to hide the blueprint. he looked back at what he was doing. I think he was fixing the falcon. My heart almost stopped. This could not be true... How is Zane a robot? Just HOW! graned he dosen't really act like a person, and has no absolutely no sense of humor, but I didn't really care till now! Destiny hates me dosen't it!Lest me rephraze that DESTINY HATES ME! Zane came over to me with the falcon on his arm. "I fixed it!", Zane said happily.

"Awesome!", I said trying to hide the blueprint under my hand.

"What's that?", he asked looking behind me.

"What's what?", I asked moving infront of him.

"What are you hiding from me?", he asked.

"Nothing Zane nothing!", I said crumpling the blueprint with one hand.

Zane quickly moved around and took the blueprint from my hand. He stared at it for a second, and looked back at me. "So, this is what you were hiding from me!", Zane said slightly angry.

I nodded. "But you must understand why!", I said.

"Why? So you and everyone else can make fun of me withoug me knowing!", Zane hissed.

"Of corse not!", I growled back.

"Than why'd you hide it!", Zane hissed.

"Because I was trying to... I was trying to protect you! I knew that you would be devistated! So I tried to... Keepit from you.", I said I looked away from him.

He didn't believe me. It was obvious he didn't. "Zane, I am not kidding! Listen to what I say!", I make him look right in to my eyes. "I was trying to protect you. I have never wanted to hurt you.", I said.

I was honestly near tears. I wanted to die right there. I let him go and shook me head. "It's ok if you don't believe me Zane... I'd not believe myself either...", I said and I turned away from him. "But, I know that there is one thing I have hidden from you. I really want you to know what it is...", I said.

"I am listening.", Zane said.

"I-I...", I took a breath and looked straight at Zane. "I...I love you Zane... Im not kidding, I always have.", I say and I turn away from him

He actually laughed a little. "Hey!", I said. "that is not something to laugh at.", I said laughing myself.

He put his hand on mine. (Ok how many switches did he flip XD) I pulled him closer to me, and I kissed him. I KISSED HIM! When we releaced, Zane took two or three steps back. "You've reached your true potential!", he yelled.

I looked at myself. I was glowing. It was black and purple. My two colors. I don't remember all of what happened, it was all so fast. that had to be the reason.I fell to the ground soon after that. "I reached my true potential...", I said. "But how!", I said.

"Because of me.", Zane helped me up.

"I guess it was you. Wasn't it.", I laughed. "You know, I have loved you for a long time. I even felt there was something special in you when I threw aginst the wall of the monastary wall.", Smiled. Though what I said was true, I could tell that the news of being a nindroid was hitting him harder than when I threw him...

I took his hand in mine. "You've helped me. Now. Let me help you through this.", I said.

"I don't know if anyone could help me with it... Not even you.", Zane looked at me.

"I know. This is hard to cope with this. Almost like me watching my mother be murdered...", I said. Yeah... My mom was murdered.

Zane looked at me. He bit his lip. "Eh, It's not your problem.", I laughed.

"Im glad that destiny brought you to me. And me to you.", Zane said to me.

"I feel the same. I love you.", I kissed him again

* * *

**Sorry had to ^-^ Sorry if it seemed inapropreate!**


	15. Chapter 15 heee'sss Baaaccckkk!

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Ok so, Zane and my moment didn't last long... Kai, Jay, and Cole came to see what was happening. We told them Zane was a Robot (jay freaked out and I slapped him for that) Cole said not to be so defensive of my 'boyfriend', and he backed away from me. He thought Zane didn't know I like him. "He knows.", I laughed.

"Knows what?", Kai asked.

There was one of those awkward pauses. "Oh...", Cole said.

"I don't think I am just her friend anymore.", Zane laughed.

* * *

I really hope that was his funny switch talking. I liked him the way he is. But things are actually going alright! We're trying to get the second fangblade today. I just hope that one of us has a solid plan, or we will die trying to get to the fangblade! Though, I can't help but pay all my attention not to Zane, but my uncle... Where is he Where'd he go!Who'se he going to get! I only worry because he changed my life so many times, in amazing ways.

Anyway, I got up before anyone else. I was happy about that, but it was freezing! What temperature did Zane make this place last night! Sheesh! I hate it when it's cold. I take my blanket and go sit outside. It's seven in the morning. I sit on the railing of the Bounty. Something Jay'd not do. I grasp the blanket tight between my hands, and barely avoid shivering. "You ok?", a voice scared me.

I looked back quickly. It's Kai. "What are you doing up", I ask him.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep. You?", Kai asked. I don't look at him this time. I look away from him.

"Troubled...", I answer.

"Why?", Kai asked.

"Oh, I don't know, my brother was kidnapped, by Pythor, my uncle has been gone longer than I'd hoped, and I just...UGH!", I groan angrily and tiredly.

"It will get better.", Kai came and sat down beside me.

"Ya know, I think this is the first time you and I haven't gotten into a fist-fight in less than three minutes.", I still don't look at him.

Ka laughed. "I know. It's weird right.", he said.

"Yeah.", I look at him this time.

"Hey you two.", I hear another voice. Great... It's Cole. "What ya' doing?", he asked.

"Talking.", I answer looking back at him.

"Oh really. It dosent look like it.", Cole laughed.

"Shut up Cole.", I hiss.

Cole rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well we'd better get ready for the day. See ya' later Kai.", I left him quietly.

* * *

After a few hours, we were all ready. Awake either meditating, humming a song(me!) lost in thought(jay) Looking out a window for no reason(cole) or something. We have all already reached our full potential! All of us!Well...All of us except Kai... I was listening to my favorite song ever. Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco! I LOVE THEM! Anyway, Nya called us, today was our full weekly day for training. We trained for hours!Hours! "Last call guys! and Go!", Nya yelled.

She'd better be telling the truth, or she might need to run! One frozen serpentine, one beheaded serpentine, and one fried serpentine later and we were done training."Good training. your powers are getting stronger.", Nya looked around for Kai. I did too, I guess we didn't notice him take off. "Where's Kai?", Nya asked.

"No ideas. But Im gonna look for him.", I said and went off to look for him.

Everyone else followed. We looked around a while before Cole found him. He motioned for us to come over. I almost died watching him. "Very nice. Perhaps if you tried the phrase Fire Dork! Maybe it might work!", Cole finally hissed.

"Ah!", Kai blurted.

We were all laughing. Zane too. Odd as it is. "How long have you all been watching!", Kai yelled.

"Whoa! The Green Ninja Suit! That's awesome!", Jay chimed in.

"I-I was looking for some kind of... Clue from Sensei, and then I found this.", Kai said.

"Hold on a second Kai.", I said. "You know how angry my uncle will be if he sees you in that right?", I asked.

"Agreed. Only he who is foretold to face Lord Garmadon, is destined to be The Green Ninja. And only he should wear The Green Ninja outfit. So Sensei will most likely be displease-", Kai cut Zane off.

"I know. I know. But I thought if I just tried it on, it would help me see my true potential. It's not fair that you guys have unlocked your cool powers and I still haven't. Plus, Sensei's gone, and we don't know when he's coming back.", Kai said. Obviously upset a little.

"Hello! Im home!", Sensei yelled.

"SENSEI!", Jay, Zane, Cole and I yelled.

Now that is what I call irony... We all ran straight out to see my uncle. "Your back! Thought you never would!", I hugged my uncle.

I felt odd. Like there was another person there or something. But My other friends were there too, so... That I guess explained it. "It's so good to be home!", My uncle said.

"So glad your back!", Zane added.

"Did ya bring us anything!", Cole asked.

"Oh sensei have you missed a lot! Zane's a nindroid, Nya's the mysterious samurai, Cole's a dancer a-", Jay was cutoff.

"Zane is a what!", Sensei asked.

"You've been gone a while. We will catch you up later. But you should know. All of us except for Kai have discovered our true potential.", Zane said.

"Oh. Have you now? Where is Kai?", My uncle asked.

"Right here!", Kai yelled running. "So glad your back safe!", Kai said.

I was kinda out for a second. I didn't know what had happened until it was over. "This isn't about the weapons!", The most firmilar voice in the world rang in my head. "It's about my son!", The worst voice I could possibly hear at that moment.

I took a step back. My father looked at me."Is it really you! I thought you were dead!", my father hugged me tight. But I didn't hug him back.

I didn't look him in the eyes. Or anything. I just looked away, and took more steps away. "Why do you not trust me? You seemed to be fine woth me in the underworld.", My dad asked.

"That was then... Then I was fine with being evil. I was fine with misery, and all the hate you threw at me. But here I am loved. I have people that actually care for me. Unlike the man who left me bleeding to death on the floor.", and I walked away. Nothing more was said to me or to him.

I kept quiet an in my own world most of the night. Until I went up to my uncle directly. I made sure we were alone, and we were, so this is what happened:

I walked up behind my uncle an stared at him angrily arms crossed. "Is there something you need help with?", my uncle asked.

"Yes!", I yelled. "What the hell were you thinking! Bringing that savage back here! I don't care if he's your brother, and my father. I don't care about what he's here for, but I came to get away from him! Away from my father!", I yelled.

"I know I have messed up.", damn it! Dad showed up...

I turned around quickly. "Your damn right to say that. You should have stayed where ever the hell you were found. I've had enough of you, and everything to do with you! I don't care what my uncle wants me to do. But the whole time your here, expect noting from me!", I yelled. I pushed my way past him, and went down to the lower deck and the room I shared with the guys.

When I walked in, everyone stared at me. "You alright?", Cole asked.

"NO!", I yelled.

I sat on her bed, head against the wall. "I don't think that he will do much harm under Sensei's watchful eye.", Zane spoke calmly, as usual...

"Ya? Well you didn't live with him your whole life! You were never raised in the underworld. You never watched him try to murder his own brother! You never saw him give me this!", I pulled back my hair showing the large scar that went over my left eye all the wat down my cheek. "You never lived with him. You never went through what I did with him...Nothing could get worse than this.

I was wrong... Very wrong...My dad poked his head through the door. "Need something?", I hissed.

"No, I was assigned to sleep here while im well... Here.", he said.

"I need to stop saying things could get worse. They always can. Especially when my dads around. Now, im gonna got to sleep.", I was obviously angry.

"At eight at night?", Cole asked.

I looked at him. No, I glared at him. "Don't test me Cole, I am in a bad mood.", And with that, I tried to fall asleep. And I could not... So I pulled out my I pod and listened to music, and tried to fall asleep like that. That didn't work either.

I tossed myself onto my back, and stared at the ceiling. That didn't work. It usually did... I glanced over at my dad. Asleep on the floor. I felt bad for what I had said to him earlier. Tears filled my eyes, until I was crying.I sat up and wiped the tears away from my eyes. I stopped crying, and looked at my father again. I shape-shifted to a small cat(to avoid making noise and waking everyone else up.) I had to grab my blanket with my mouth. I dragged it to my dad, and shapeshifted to myself. I stayed there till morning. Guilt can make you do stupid things. Anger can make you do things even worse than Guilt... I figured that out the sad way...

The next day was nuts. But I'll tell that story some other time... So I will end it off with this. "Why'd you scream at me last night and then fall asleep by me?", My dad asked.

"That's an easy question. A person like you should ba able to figure that out yourself.", I said. "Because Im your kid. Temper of you, because of the venom, and the heart of anyone else. No matter what things I say to you, I... I do love you.", I answered.

My dad smiled. Like an actual smile! "Even through what I said last night.", I said. "Even through that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Skailar's Pov**

_"Let The sky fall when it crumbles we will stand tall or face it all together,_

_Let the Skyfall, when it crumbles, we will stand tall or face it all together at Skyfall. _

_Let the Skyfall, We will stand tall. At Skyfall.", _I sang louder and louder as one by one people woke up.

"Want to shut up now Skailar?", Kai hissed as he walked by me.

"Nah.", I answered with a smirk.

"This is the end. Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst again. For this is the end. I've drown and drempt this moment. So overdue I owe them swept away Im stolen! Let the skyfall when it crumbles we will stand tall, or face it all toget her at Skyfall.", I sang louder as he walked by to annoy him then I stopped.

Everyone was up and my voice and throat hurt. I didn't have a choice but to stop. "Why'd you do that?', Cole asked at breakfast. "You never sing aloud.", Cole said.

I shrugged and chewed on what I think was an octopus tenticle... Cole made it. "i don't know.", I answered. "Oh, what is this!", I asked. I was the only one eating it. I kinda liked it too.

"An omlet. Zane is trying at least.", Cole laughed.

I laughed a little, and so did everyone else. Except my dad. but what else is new? He never laughs. Never. N-e-v-e-r. Not one time. But anyway, it was quiet until Jay just busted out laughing. "Oh, he's lost it... I knew it wouldn't be long.", I mumbled to myself.

"Shut up Skailar.", Jay stopped laughing, and glared at me.

"Can I ask what you were laughing?", I said to him.

"It was just a meme Cole was talking about.", Jay said.

"Huh?", I asked.

"Do you even know what a meme is?", Jay asked.

"Nope.", I answered.

"You fail", Cole said.

"You fail at more than me. Believe it. You fail at uh... Life, cooking, fighting, spinjistzu. Need I go on?', I asked mockingly.

"No. You win.", Cole submitted.

"I knew I would", I said and I took my stuff and left.

I went back to my room, and sat on my bed. I was not drawing, writing, or anything stupid. I was reading, and listening to music. "What ya' doing?", I hardly caught that.

I barely glanced up from my book. It was Zane. I smiled and took off my headphones. "nothing.", I answered. "Im just reading, and listening to music.", I glance up at him again. He is smiling, kinda.

"Need something?", I ask him.

"no... Just came to talk.", Zane sat down, and I put my book aside.

"So, your trying to teach Cole to cook?", I asked.

"Yes!", he said.

"Well he's getting better already. I was the only one eating his octopus omlet though.", I smiled.

"Cooking takes practice though, it's a hard thing to do.", Zane said.

"Ok, I'll give you that.", I said.

"Does it show?", Zane asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?", I asked confused.

He tapped on his stomach, and I felt sick. I heard a slight clank of metal. "No...I-it dosent. But it... Dosent matter.", I wanted to slap myself for what I had said.

"dosent matter...", Zane said sadly.

"Zane... that's not what I meant. It dosen't matter, only because it dosen't matter what you are. It's what you can be. And Im not sure if my dad would agree, but I think it's true...", I said.

Zane looked at the floor. I still said something wrong. "But... Everything I thought I knew. About me, w-was a lie!", He was disappointed.

Ya know, how did this turn from a conversation about a cruddy omlet Cole made switch to this! I thought for a second. "I know how that feels...", I said.

He looked over at me, and nodded. He agreed with me."But why am I the nindroid... Why me... Why can't I be normal? Why can't I be like any other person? Just why!" Zane seemed like he wanted to cry. I do understand that.

"Because. Normal is boring, and you are amazing the way you are. I don't want you any other way. I love you just like this.", I said happily.

Zane didn't look up at me. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. That got his attention. "Your perfect. To me.", I said and I looked away from him.

"Do me a favor then.", Zane finally spoke. "Keep yourself the way you are, don't change on us because your dad is here.", Zane said.

"You don't have to tell me twice.", I laughed.

Zane said nothing just smiled. "Your not as bad as the others think you are.", Zane said.

"I am in some ways. I mean my temper is terrible, not even you could fix that. When I am mad, you have to hide from me. It's like a game of hie and seek. Just more rage.", I smiled and I glanced back at Zane.

"Yes, but you can blame your genetics for that.", Zane said.

"Nah. I am what I am. Im fine with that, I really am.",I said.

"You are brave you know that right?'', Zane asked.

"No... I really am not.", I laughed.

"And your singing voice is beautiful.", Zane said his smile grew a little wider.

"Na...", I was blushing really bad, and smiling too.

"And your really pretty in general.", Zane said.

I shook my head happy. "Why do you deny it? It's true!",Zane laughed.

"Ok how many switches did you just flip?", I joked.

Im glad he laughed. I love his laugh. "Your laugh is awesome.", I laughed too.

"Are you kidding? My laugh is awful!", Zane said.

"Nah. Your laugh is cute. Adorable like the adorable nindriod you are!", I laughed.

He smiled. I looked at the ground. "Hey love birds!", Cole shouted.

"AH!",I said. "Oh. Hey. Vas Happening!", I laughed immitating Zayn from One Direction.

"We still have a fangblade and your little brother to take care of!", Cole hissed.

"Eee... yeah. I forgot!", I bounced upp and followed cole.

"But Nya!", Kai hissed. "Didn't you see he has four arms! I don't trust him! Not one bit!", I heard Kai snap.

I jumped in, force of habbit. "Yes, but sensei said you had to respect him! And I will see to it that it does happen!", I hissed.

"She's right. You have to remember, he's not just the Dark Lord, he's also Sensei's brother! Though he's pure evil, sensei holds him close to his heart.", Nya said agreeing with me


	17. Chapter 17 Attempt, and Show

**Skailar's P.O.V**

Alright, the last three days were the weirdest of my life. Ok to start it off, my dad showed all his weird behavior to the guys, and I was embaressed beyond belief. But right now, Im trying to keep the Destinies Bounty steady with Kai and Zane. "Where's Garmadon?", Zane asked.

I pointed out the window while Kai answered."Sunbathing", he said with a slight growl.

"Ugh... He's so weird.", I said.

"So we're on the same page with him being untrustworthy?", Kai asked.

"No.", I said. "He's trustworthy... Sometimes, but your not going to be the one to keep an eye on him. That's my job.", I let go of the steering wheel and Kai was flipped over onto Zane because the wind was so strong. I took the wheel again and kept it steady enough.

"Ok, Ok, I get it. But can you tell him to be normal. At least?", Kai snapped.

"You calling him odd?", I growled.

"Yes I am.", Kai pushed me back a little.

I pushed him back. "He's not odd. He's like any normal person, now do me a favor and shut up!", I snapped angry.

Kai pushed me a little harder. "He's a freak! An uncontrolable evil freak!", Kai hissed.

"You asked for it!", I shoved kai to the ground and pinned him fast. I took out my mother's tessin and held it to his throat. "Say he's a freak again I dare you!", I pushed on the tessin applying pressure.

"H-He's a freak!", Kai growled.

I put more pressure on his throat. It started to bleed barely and Zane pushed me off Kai. "What were you thinking! You could have killed him!", Zane yowled in anger.

"Well, if you had any family at all, you'd realize protecting them is hard! I was defending my dad! I would have done the same to you if you said it!", I barked back.

"An evil and inconciderate jerk you are!", Kai said weakly.

I took my tessin out. I fanned it, and slit my wrist. My blood wasn't red, my blood's not red. When there's oxygen in my blood, my blood is black. When there's no oxygen it's purple. "I didn't choose this fate.", I said angrily.

"Wow...", kai said. "Now that's the cherry on the freak cake.", he said.

I slammed my eyes shut and pressed my lips together. "My blood is black because of the devour. Because of my dad. I was born like this.", Blood was beginning to drip on the floor. "I know I am mean. I know that I am almost physicly unable to love, I know this! I know all this! I do! You all think I am unaware and blind, when really, I know why.", I growled.

I wiped the blood from my wrist and was gone. I left and sat outside as it began to rain. The small drops of water cleaned the remaing blood from my wrist. I sat out there until the rain stopped. I was soaked, and I was alone... Again. They don't know. They'd not say those things if they really knew. Knew how hard it is to be like me... Evil soaked blood, dark heart. Hell! Even my element is evil! I buried my face in my hands and knees just trying to sort all this out. I heard two sets of foot steps. I just barely glance up and I know who it is. "What do you want.", I hiss at Zane. I look up.

"Im sorry.", He said.

I glance over at my father. "They told me what happened.", He said in his deep voice.

"I bet your angry at me for attempted murder.", I look up.

"Little bit", My father laughed slightly and sat beside me.

"Yeah, but you can't say that you didn't do the same.", I turn my head away from my dad and stare down.

"What happened.", My dad took my wrist.

He glanced at my wrist once and I quickly pulled it away. "What happened?", My dad asked again.

He noticed all the other little scars I had on my wrist. Cutting myself was a huge habbit of mine until I reached my true potential. It really was. I don't do it anymore, but it still hurts to touch them a little. Zane caught a glance too, and seemed a little shocked. "Do you still do that?", Zane asked and he sat beside me.

"No.", I answered. "I stopped after I reached my true potential.",I added on.

"Are you friends with this guy?", my dad asked.

"He's basicly my brother.", I answered with a slight snarle.

"Oh.", I think my father began to catch on.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "I have training to do. See ya'.", I picked up my tessin and began to walk off.

"Wait!", My dad yowled. "Let me see that tessin.", my father said.

I turned and smiled. "I wondered when you'd notice.", I said under my breath.

I handed my tessin to my father. "It... Uh it was my mothers.", He took it carefully and looked at the whole thing.

"I thought Misacko destroyed all of Yuri's things. I guess not.", I smiled. I thought he'd forgotten my mother after he married Misacko.

"Im also another thing she didn't take away.", I laughed and placed on hand on my hip.

"Yeah...", My father was pretty out of it. That tessin, it had more meaning than I had once thought...

I looked at Zane. Zane shrugged, and I looked back at my dad. I moved my still wet hair out of my face. "I thought you had forgotten.", I said quietly.

"No, I never would. I loved your mother. Very much. If he hadn't been murdered, I would still love her. Not Misacko.", he handed my tessin back to me. "She was a huge part of my life... But Misacko meant lots to me too.",My father said.

"I was afraid you'd say that.", I said, serious, and I laughed too.

My father shot me a harsh glare, and I looked away.


End file.
